


Beyond the Mist

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen, The Whole Ward
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 他们被困在了巨龙呼吸出的浓雾中。





	1. Chapter 1

奥默里克觉得自己是被冻醒的，床铺里冷得如同冰窖，凉凉的如睡在雪洞，重新闭上眼也难以再次入眠。他发现视野内昏暗无光，天仿佛还没有完全亮，晨霭却自窗缝入侵四散，室内的陈设在朦胧中只见隐隐约约的影子，静默注视着自梦境的国度归来的人。

卧室门外传来声响，像是有什么人在翻箱倒柜，木质和地板碰撞出钝音，夹杂着软垫和枕头相砸的闷声，交织成并不动听的晨间曲，这位演奏家听起来似乎特别不耐烦。

静静地坐在床上醒了醒神，奥默里克想起这屋檐下另有他人，但又迷迷糊糊一时忆不起他的名字和长相。

他走到摆放整齐的衣帽间里，习惯般的取出那件蓝白色长袍，替自己穿戴整齐，推开卧室的门打算问问同住者是否需要什么帮助，却在看清状况的刹那感到喉头干涩，话语都在嗓子里凝结成冰。

客厅里的人站在窗外并不明亮的光中，墙壁上投着他浅淡的轮廓，歪倒的靠枕与掀起的沙发垫包围着叉腰站立的他，面露愠色的脸让奥默里克觉得自己恍然仍在梦中。

“沙里贝尔？”即便是梦，跟沙里贝尔在一个屋檐下生活也绝对是噩梦的范畴。

“哟，醒了？”沙里贝尔注意到他，银色的眼睛慵懒地望过来，语气随意得好像两人关系很熟稔，“那就快来帮人家找找火柴吧。”

“找什么？”敲击在耳膜上的话语让奥默里克更加怀疑这是个梦，火焰法师沙里贝尔什么时候需要过火柴？

“火柴啊！”沙里贝尔没好气地重复着，随手往旁边的墙角下一指，“你没见壁炉里的火都灭了吗？可冷死了……”

“沙里贝尔，”奥默里克按捺住内心的隐隐惊惧，依照梦中获得的信息，表情平和地确认着，“你还记得我们在这里住了多久了吗？”

“我们？”沙里贝尔的脸上显示出疑惑，他正将手伸进沙发的缝隙里摸索，想知道那生死攸关的火柴是不是藏在里面，他弯腰背对着奥默里克说，“你多管闲事地叫我留下是前些天的事情，具体哪天我想不起，至于你在这住了多久我去哪知道？”说到这里，像是忽然记起了什么，他站起身来瞟了一眼厨房的门，说，“我先前见那门背后似有房租的收据，你自个儿去算算吧。”

奥默里克闻言快步走到门后，木质的门扉上挂着本皮革的备忘录，遂将它取下仔细地翻了翻，硬质的隔页上确实夹着几张收据，可上面空白无字，就和备忘录的其他纸业一样没有任何书写。但认真检查之后，又发现上面有时间流过的痕迹，有的纸张轻微发黄，有的边角起皱，其中有的看起来比另一些存在更多的磨损，明显是曾经用过甚至多次翻阅的样子。

不光如此，目光所及的所有物品上都没有文字，包括那几张为室内平添几分生活气息的报纸，它们远远地搭在花盆旁边的木头架子上时看起来与平常无异，可等奥默里克将它拿起来，便变成空白一片，只有不知自哪传来的油墨香气，诡异地飘散在空气中。

这绝对是个梦，奥默里克断定，而且是个没有必要继续的梦。

沙里贝尔这边则感到有些生气，这屋子冷得如同冰窖，而某个闲着没事的人宁肯四处晃荡也不来帮他找火柴。正当他自怨自艾地将壁炉上那堆相框挨个拿下来查看背后的死角时，蓦然间感到室内气温陡降，突如其来一股逼人的寒意。纳闷地转过身去，他发现奥默里克不知哪搞出一堆冰块，尽数砸在了他自己头上，发际肩头全是碎冰，冒着白袅袅的寒气。

“我说你脑子是不是有毛病？”沙里贝尔气不打一出来，笑出恨不得掐死对方的神态，“还嫌不够冷吗？”

“我们被困住了，沙里贝尔。”给自己施了几道冰魔法后奥默里克已经完全清醒了，他跟沙里贝尔的过往纠结历历在目，同时想起的还有许多别的事情，他语气严肃地对沙里贝尔说，“我们被困在一个类似梦境的幻觉里，不管是这房子，还是屋外的树林，都是虚假的幻影。”

“哈？”沙里贝尔抄起手，他觉得奥默里克八成是发烧了，从刚才起就表现得奇奇怪怪，多半是脑内的高温让他产生了幻觉。这么想他倒也不太生气了，毕竟前阵子自己落难时要不是这个多事的家伙主动收留，如今自己恐怕早就感觉不到什么寒冷，也不需要找什么火柴了。

叹了一口气，沙里贝尔的脸上呈现出某种疑似关心的表情，朝着奥默里克走过去，靠近站在一地碎冰中的黑发精灵，伸出手想要试试他的额头，却看到对方的脸上浮现出明显的抗拒，仿佛探向他的不是手掌，而是条吐信的毒蛇。正当他伸手扣住对方的肩，止住他继续往后退的行动时，一股寒气自他头部如凌汛炸开，扩散出森森冷意，眼前的事物变得模糊摇晃，如被打翻的颜料盒，各种色彩搅和在一起。然后视野又渐渐稳定下来，颜色与声音各归其位，屋子还是那间屋子，奥默里克也还是奥默里克，而沙里贝尔自然也仍旧是沙里贝尔——真实的那个。

“你竟然敢偷袭我！”沙里贝尔恶狠狠地说，瞬间朝后猛退几步拉开跟奥默里克之间的距离，淡如月光的瞳孔里闪耀着冷刃般的寒芒，正是这眼神让异端者们不寒而栗，闻风丧胆。

看到沙里贝尔的脸上表露出狠厉，奥默里克便知道他必定是醒过来了，而且起床气的程度颇具威慑，眼睛里燃着熊熊怒火几乎能把这房子点着，他语气淡然地说:“你终于醒了。”

“我们这是在哪？”环顾四周发现毫无头绪后，总是一脸慵懒散漫的沙里贝尔也不免眉头紧锁，抬起眼皮问醒得更早的人，“到底谁把我们整这儿来的？”

“不知道。”奥默里克摇摇头，记忆中所留存的梦境残片只能追溯到他在此的独居，各种生活细节清晰自然，仿佛那真是他曾经历过的生活般真实。随后便是前几日在外面的密林中看见某位黑魔法师气息奄奄地躺在浓雾深处，心存怜悯地将他带回来与自己同住。若不是今日的寒冷唤醒他些许清明，足够他因沙里贝尔的存在感到违和，并由此发现更多的端倪，恐怕他到现在都会继续在梦中沉溺。

“呵，我还以为这世上没有你奥默里克阁下不知道的事情呢。”沙里贝尔面带讽刺地说，若不是眼下的情况容不得内讧，他绝对要把奥默里克方才那几道冰法加倍报复回来。最后他只报以浅笑，恢复平常轻慢悠扬的语调，走到奥默里克身边望着那双漂亮的蓝眼睛摇着头，像是十分遗憾地说，“果然啊，和睦相处对我俩而言终归是只有梦里才会发生的事情呢！”


	2. Chapter 2

他们走出那间梦中小屋。沙里贝尔抬眼四顾，语气中带毫不掩饰的嫌弃，自言自语般地说:“竟然连外面也这么糟糕了。”

前几日这里还是片绿树成荫的森林，如今却只剩遍地荆棘缠绕在黑色枯死的树干上，雾气厚重得看不清地面，天空都变得阴层层的，密布黑色的厚云。

走出几步之后沙里贝尔忽然转身，随手抛出几枚火球，那见证过他与奥默里克相亲相爱的房屋顿时被烈焰吞没，在木头燃烧发出的“噼啪”声中逐渐坍塌，黑色的焦炭逐渐堆积，浓烟滚滚直达天际，成为层云中较为稀薄的部分，又有些许弥散到四周混入那诡异的浓雾中。

奥默里克没有阻止沙里贝尔泄愤似的行为，火焰与烟雾可能会引来附近的人，如果这里还有别人的话，不管是敌是友都能提供有价值的信息。或者潜伏在梦境中的怪兽，通过它们的外形和以太可以判断造梦者的魔法流派与可能所属的阵营。

“沙里贝尔，请你仔细回忆下这个梦，关于它你还能想起些什么吗？”奥默里克望着光中朝自己走来的人问，火焰将它的操纵者浑身映照得暖金流溢，看起来他是不会再觉得冷了。

“只有莫名其妙的一段路，然后便是你家门口的树林。”沙里贝尔微微侧头，语气平稳地回答道，隐去了所有狼狈的情节。他在梦里甚至没有栖居的房屋，直到遇见奥默里克前都在辛苦的跋涉，仿佛是朝圣者的苦路般艰辛，这梦还真是厚此薄彼。

前几日奥默里克发现沙里贝尔的时候，他的情况看上去十分不妙，陷入死亡般的深度昏迷，即使按压他的锁骨痛处也无法唤醒，皮肤尤其是额头热得烫手，身上没有任何明显的伤口却如同被夺去所有的力量，就连呼吸都十分微弱。

“在你昏迷前都发生了什么？”奥默里克直截了当地问。

“什么都没有发生，我不过是累了。”沙里贝尔语气不耐地回答。他那时只觉得觉得忽然间头晕目眩，天空与树林都在迷雾里旋转，随后便是如被抽空般的乏力，腿脚发软坚持了几步便什么也感觉不到，再醒来时便发现自己在奥默里克客房里的床上。然后那位爱管闲事的白魔法师无论如何都不肯放自己走，坚持自己留下观察几日再说。

想到自己竟然欠了那家伙这么大的人情，沙里贝尔就觉得胸口憋闷得慌，转念间又猜想跟自己亲密几日的奥默里克心里多半也舒爽不到哪里去，脸上又重新浮现出愉悦的笑意。他只一抬手便燃起火焰，在挡在前方的灌木丛中烧起一道火路，话中带着得意地说:“这可比披荆斩棘方便多了。”

因火势而起的旋风撩起奥默里克的额头，上面已有因为过度逼近的灼热而蒙上的薄汗，冰法师自指间凝聚起寒气，环绕在他和沙里贝尔周围，确保燎原的热焰不会失控将他们二人吞没。

沙里贝尔的魔法让前进变得畅通无阻，他们行走在冒着热气的地面上，烧焦的枝叶踩起来清脆作响，空中弥漫的雾气里夹杂着微苦的烟味，几枚细小的火球悬在前方引路，照亮他们的脚下，让他们得以看清路上的坑洞和坚硬的石块，避开所有被浓雾隐藏的陷阱。

“怎么样，奥默里克卿？”沙里贝尔的嘴角勾起意味深长的弧度，半是骄傲半是炫耀地说着，银色的眼睛被焰光蒙上淡淡的金色，“是不是开始后悔当初在神学院没好好修习火魔法了？”

奥默里克没有理会沙里贝尔的挑衅，他的全部思绪都萦绕在这浓雾包裹的梦境中，没有多余的闲暇与他进行无关痛痒的争执。沿途走来的所见让他留意到林间没有活物，没有蝴蝶与蜜蜂，没有松鼠与野兔，没有毒蛇与蜘蛛。它们本该在火焰中留下尸体，或是惊慌地四处逃窜，而这般静寂无声无处可寻，多半意味着它们根本就不存在。

“啧，过不去了。”沙里贝尔忽然站定，挥挥手让火球往前面去了点，光线下依稀可辨一条宽阔的河流安静地淌过，水面平稳地几乎听不见水花响动，河面上的雾混着水蒸气比林间更浓，宛如一道致命的封锁线，随时等待着有粗心的旅人失足掉落其中，将生命融进那不知去向何方的奔流。

“我来。”说着便是万千雪花绽放在奥默里克面前，凝聚成寒冷的气旋朝着河对岸推移，贴着流水的表面将低温扩散到深层，如羽毛笔在白纸上行走般，在水面上逐渐渲染出白色结冻的冰层，先是近岸的一小片，然后我徐徐朝着对岸延伸，同时又往两边扩展，最终形成坚固牢靠的冰层。

“还不赖嘛。”沙里贝尔轻笑着表示赞叹，声音却听起来并不让人愉快，他抬起手想收起飘在空气中的火球以免寒冰变得脆弱，却被奥默里克忽然握住手腕，将收势动作打断。

“这点热量融化不了我的冰雪，”奥默里克声音平稳地说，目光里充满笃定，又转头望着前方迷蒙模糊的河岸，心怀谨慎地强调着，“大雾中不知潜藏着什么危险，保持照明仍然至关重要。”

冰面凝结得并不平整，水流微微荡漾的波纹走起来略有崎岖，相对来说奥默里克对这种路况更加适应，他耐心地扶着步态有些不稳的沙里贝尔，以免他不慎滑倒摔在坚硬的冰块上。

奥默里克的体贴让沙里贝尔感到十分不适，比起那人平日里跟自己的针锋相对，这种细致入微的关怀更让人觉得如芒在背，每个毛孔都散发着丝丝凉意。可眼下他又无法自对方手臂挣脱，即使取下咒杖当拐支撑，他也还是走得磕磕绊绊，因奥默里克的魔法而凝固的冰面比自然冰硬度更高，咒杖落在上面不停打滑，根本无济于事。

“再坚持下，就快到了。”奥默里克注意到脚下的白冰中逐渐开始有浅水处生长的蒲苇冻在里面，还有被水流堆积在到岸边的破败植物，知道河岸已经近在咫尺，声音中带着宽慰地说。

沙里贝尔没有接话，神情冷淡地脱离了奥默里克的怀抱，冰层中越来越多的杂质增大了摩擦，让他不需要再依靠额外的支撑，可以轻松地走得稳稳当当。

迷雾中逐渐呈现出虬枝错节的藤蔓与老树螣蛇般纠缠的复杂线条，沙里贝尔正欲如先前那样干净利落烧出条路来，先行而去的火球光亮却让他的视线分辨出一个人影，像是察觉到了灼热的逼近，那人站起身来警惕地望向这边。

沙里贝尔认出了他，轻笑着对身后正多此一举地将河流恢复如初的奥默里克说:“瞧瞧我们遇见了谁，这不是你的老同学吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

河对岸并非只有努德内独自在那，待奥默里克与沙里贝尔走得近了，才发现还有另一个人斜躺着靠在藤蔓织成的网中，脸颊微红，双目紧闭，翕动的唇像是在说着什么，却轻得难以凝成声音。

“盖里克？”奥默里克很快发现了异常，蹲下来伸手抚上他的额头，感到轻微发热，却不至令人担心的程度，“他怎么了？”

“应该是醉了，”努德内回答，看起来十分疲惫，他方才尝试过搬运这位穿着铠甲的战士，最后觉得还是将他留在原地为妙，“我发现他时就是这样，正想把他带到水边清醒清醒，便遇上了你们。”

“搁这荒郊野外他也能醉？”沙里贝尔语调里带着无可救药的意味。

“应该是吃了熟透的野果，果肉已经开始发酵酝酿出酒精。”奥默里克自盖里克的嘴角抹去残留的黑色汁液，凑到鼻尖闻了闻，做出自己的判断。

“知道他酒量差，可也不至于如此不中用，”沙里贝尔皱着眉头，语气里是十分的怀疑，“你确定他没有别的问题吗？”

“确实只是酒醉，”努德内肯定地回答，“我已经给他检查过了，并无任何受伤的迹象。”顿了顿之后，他缓缓地重新开口，“我猜是梦境夸大了他的弱点，让他一沾酒就倒。”

“梦境？”奥默里克敏锐地捕捉到了重要的信息，“你知道这是个梦？”

“或者是某种幻觉，”努德内语气平静地将推测修正得更准确，“总之不是真实。”说完之后，他望着奥默里克沉静无澜的眼睛与沙里贝尔平常的神色，感到些许释然，“看来你们也发现了。”

奥默里克点了下头，表示肯定，又很快问道:“你是怎么发现不对劲的？”

“你的梦里有什么稀奇事吗？”沙里贝尔饶有兴趣地补充着。

“我的梦并不复杂。”努德内说着便将自己在这个幻境里的所见和盘托出。

最初的时候，梦里只有一棵大树和满天璀璨星斗，他无意间抬头发现群星排列的样子与记忆中不同，便坐在树下仔细地观察，思考它们为何会以这样的图景呈现。渐渐地，他察觉到头顶上的星空竟然恒定不变，星辰没有各自运行的轨道，永远都在固定的位置闪烁。他料定这绝对不符合规律。观察的时间再久些，他又发现这里连白昼与黑夜的交替都没有，天空永远都是相同的样子。

怀疑让他眼前的世界如拼图般碎落，先是天空中出现小块破洞，仿佛是烟斗在绢布上烫出的孔，又逐渐扩大露出虚假的星空后黑蒙蒙云雾缭绕的苍穹。最后繁星为日轮让出舞台，而那日轮看起来也十分可疑，永远悬挂在天空相同的位置，如密闭空间内的照明灯，不刺眼不灼热，感觉不到温度。昼夜仍然没有更替，只从永夜变成了永昼。

“……这里充满对自然规律的违背和不符合逻辑的事情，”努德内轻叹口气说，显得有些无奈，“我甚至无法杀死自己。”

“你还尝试过自杀？”沙里贝尔露出惊讶的神色，眯起眼睛看着并不像是在开玩笑的努德内，话尾语调轻轻扬起，带着丝漫不经心的暗讽，“你们圣恩达利姆出来的人都这么疯狂的吗？”

“在梦里死亡是脱离它最快捷的方式。”面对沙里贝尔有些夸张的表情，努德内表情如常地解释，扯下自己的领口，露出颈侧殷红的伤，那是他其中一次尝试逃离梦境时留下的纪念。

他先是召唤陨石袭击自己，却只感觉到骨骼被砸的痛感，结束后发现自己毫发无损。他也试过窒息，漫长的缺氧让他肺部感到憋闷，却没有能够夺走他的心跳。他也尝试过用藤蔓上的尖刺割破动脉，却并没有感到有液体喷涌出来。最后他发现自己来到了一处悬崖边，毫不犹豫地纵身跃下，短暂的晕厥后醒来依然活动自如。他在崖下浓雾中摸索着走了一段路，便发现盖里克枕着手臂躺在灌木丛中，像睡在天鹅绒床上般安然。

“不知道他的梦境是什么样的。”努德内望着像是正做着好梦的盖里克说。熟睡中的人胸腔微微起伏，发出轻轻的鼾声，不时地呷呷嘴，像是正享用着某种美味。

“弄醒他不就知道了？”沙里贝尔倚靠在旁，垂头望着盖里克那张睡梦中显得有些幼稚的脸，意有所指地看向奥默里克，“我们的圣人阁下可最擅长引导梦里迷途的孩子了。”

“他的情况跟你那时不太相同，我认为还是慎重些好，不要给他太过突然的刺激。”奥默里克抬起头来对沙里贝尔说，他一直半跪在盖里克身边，仔细地观察着情况，手心散发着微凉的寒意，以缓解酣醉者身体的灼热，好让他能够快些醒来。

“行吧，还真是麻烦呢。”沙里贝尔百无赖聊地坐下，他发现这里的藤蔓结实，好像秋千般舒坦，干脆倚靠在上面闭上眼睛养神。以他们三个的体力，要带着身穿全套盔甲还背着巨斧的盖里克探险难如登天，只能等他醒过来再走。更让他感到情况不妙的是，盖里克与努德内的出现很可能意味着还有其他苍穹骑士被困在这里，甚至可能是全员。

他瞄了一眼努德内，对方手里正握着根尖刺，找了块较为光滑的树皮，在上面努力地刻画着像是在做什么计算，全神贯注的样子仿佛他正坐在写字桌前，而不是跪在灌木丛中。

还真是一刻都停不下来，沙里贝尔正想问问他都研究出什么了，便听得盖里克那边沉闷地哼了几声。

醉酒的战士慢慢地醒转过来，微红的棕色眼睛眨了眨，望着正为他带来清凉的白魔法师，一副茫然无措的样子，目光有些不对焦，愣了几秒才忽然反应过来状况，猛地抓住奥默里克的肩，急得上气不接下气地喊道:“埃尔姆诺斯特前辈……他还在上面！”

“盖里克，你先别急，慢慢说。”奥默里克不动声色地将寒气凝聚在自己的肩头，好让那快把自己骨头捏碎的手掌稍微收敛些力量，“你见到了埃尔姆诺斯特？你刚刚说他在哪？”

“应该是在那，”努德内结束计算站起身，目光所望的地方有几束闪电，瞬间亮起又隐去的电光中依稀可见高耸的崖壁如面墙般矗立，险峻不可攀，闪电的落处正是那锋利的边缘，“我就是从那处跳下来的。”


	4. Chapter 4

“跳下来容易，可我们怎么上去？”沙里贝尔环抱着自己的手臂，昂着头望着那几乎是笔直的断面问。闪电几乎就打在他们头顶，雷鸣的操纵者离他们的距离并不远，可又隔着万丈高度。

“有办法爬上去吗？”盖里克面带焦急地问，他方才尝试着呼唤埃尔姆诺斯特的名字，却没有得到任何回应，声音被淹没在雷声里，上面的人想是听不见的。

“盖里克，你还记得你们分开时是什么情况吗？”奥默里克冷静地问，如果他所料没错的话，雷电应该是那位前辈向同伴们发出的信号，既然雷云仍在翻滚尚未平歇，就说明他的身体状况能够支撑这样的以太消耗，只是或许遇到了什么需要援助的危机。

“记不太清，模模糊糊的，是几天前的事情了。”盖里克敲了敲脑袋，十分困难地回忆着，“也不知道为什么，那时我没认出他，他也像是不认识我，就跟陌生人一样。”脑海中的碎片残破难以拼凑，努力地搜寻过后，盖里克摇摇头，“也不记得我们聊了什么，忽然间便感到地动山摇，树木也像是活了一样朝我们伸出藤蔓。”

“然后呢？”奥默里克问，声音平和，说话时伸出手轻按着对方的肩部，以安抚这位情绪有些激动的战士，“你是怎么到下面来的？”

“埃尔姆诺斯特前辈在我被树木抓住前推开了我，那时这里还不是悬崖，裂缝是在我们分开的瞬间出现的。”盖里克的声音里带着愧疚与自责，他那时恍惚得连自己所具有的力量都忘了，如果他早些清醒过来的话，情况本不至于这么糟，他忧心忡忡地望着悬崖说，“我这边很快落了下来，而前辈还在上面。”

“这怎么听上去像是裂缝是为了将你们分开才刻意产生的？”沙里贝尔对于可疑事情的嗅觉还是如常灵敏，他托着下巴眉头微锁，说出了自己的疑问。

“也不是没这个可能性。”说话的是努德内，他心里也作了跟沙里贝尔相同的猜测，“我跳下来时崖壁已经成型，截面上甚至长出了植物，这绝对不是自然力量所致的地形变化，更像是某种意志出于什么目的所做的设计。”

“你下来时有看到上去的路吗？”盖里克心怀希望地问。

“既然那位爱恶作剧的造物主存心想要把你们分开，又怎么可能留下爬回去的路？”沙里贝尔面露讽刺，抬了抬眼睛，嘴角弯出的弧度看起来并不令人感到轻松。

“那怎么办？”盖里克的声音听上去与吼无异，他看看静立思索的奥默里克，又看看沉默不语的努德内，用几乎是恳求的声音说着，“你们不是整个伊修加德最聪明的人吗？拜托你们快想想办法吧！”

沙里贝尔觉得自己被他吵得有些耳鸣，不知道泽菲兰当年在神殿骑士团是怎么忍受这家伙的，担心他这样的吵闹恐怕连那两位白魔法师的思维都会受到影响，前异端审问官话语一沉，指尖燃起焰光:“盖里克，你再这么嚷嚷可别怪我——”

“我们上不去，便只能让他下来。”努德内终于开口，目光在山崖上来回扫视。

“可怎么才能告诉他要下来？他根本听不见我喊他！”盖里克觉得这根本不可能，可着努德内的样子像是胸有成竹，“难道说你可以用流星在天上写字吗？”

“我办不到，”努德内摇摇头，声音平静地表示，“也不需要。”说罢，他朝着那悬崖走了几步，在某处他先前计算好的地方站定，回过头来对盖里克说，“你就站在原地，朝着这个方向施展你的超压斧。”

“好。”盖里克点点头，自背后取下那柄巨斧，挥舞几下活动开筋骨后，对前方正在岩壁上做标记的人说，“等你退回来我就开始。”

“可别偏了。”沙里贝尔知道那位战士素来勇猛有余而细心不足，要是弄出什么意外那才糟糕，便将几个火球定在努德内标记出的位置上，以防他看走眼。

盖里克的力量果然不负“破碎”之美名，连续不断的攻击让石壁逐渐开始碎裂，无数岩石自山崖上滚落，堆积得越来越高。正当他暗自赞叹努德内的智慧，认为他能想出这样的办法把地势垫高简直太聪明时，便听头顶上传来“轰隆”巨响。他正抬头想看个仔细，却被不知何时挂在他腰间的藤蔓忽然拉远。而后整片崖壁轰然倒塌，将他方才站立的地方湮没，灰尘滚滚朝他们袭来。

“咳咳，”沙里贝尔以手掩面，却还是被呛得直咳嗽，打理精致的面容上全都是灰，脸色更是难看得不行。

“看来成功了。”奥默里克松了口气，声音中带着欣慰，半是自言自语地说。方才努德内往那崖壁下一站，他便知道那位学者意图何在。

盖里克则是目瞪口呆，满脸的难以置信，半晌没说出话来，只听见沙里贝尔的声音语调悠扬如唱戏般:“圣恩达利姆培养出来的行事风格着实令人佩服。”

只有努德内没有说话，目光明亮地注视着那逐渐散去的烟尘，其后隐隐约约可见纠缠在一起的藤蔓，可以感知到些许熟悉的以太萦绕其间，却又跟他先前预计的有些出入。

埃尔姆诺斯特的身体被束缚在藤蔓中，无数弯曲的黑色线条如蟒蛇般将他缠绕，使他陷在巨大的织网中动弹不得，如不幸沾上蛛丝的昆虫般毫无挣脱的可能。那些藤蔓虽然看上去枯萎发黑，毫无生命力的样子，却坚韧无比结实度胜过最好的绳索。

当埃尔姆诺斯特的身体终于脱离陷阱，被盖里克抱在怀中时，所有人的额头上都是汗珠密布。

或许是坠崖时所产生的冲击所致，埃尔姆诺斯特失去了知觉。但奥默里克在检查过他的身体后断定，就跟努德内先前所说的那样，在这个梦境里跌落悬崖并不是什么致命伤害，手持长斧的雷电魔法师心跳平稳，呼吸匀称，看起来就像是睡着了。

奥默里克抬起头来，想跟努德内交换些意见，却发现他不知何时又重新站在了那些藤蔓前，在遍地断裂的枝条间寻找着什么，便开口询问道:“有什么情况吗？”

努德内闻声回过头来，目光里有些不确定，却仍开口说出了自己的猜测:“我似乎感觉到了让勒努的以太，他应该也在这附近。”


	5. Chapter 5

“让勒努到底去哪了？”阿代尔斐尔站在窗边，手指将百叶窗的缝隙撑得大大的，望着迷雾笼罩中的森林，声音里充满担忧地自言自语，纤细的粉金色眉毛间微微锁着些愁云，绿色的眼睛里光芒黯然，让他看起来宛如油画中的忧郁少年。

“他不是说要回家去取什么东西吗？”葡萄美酒的香气让格里诺说话的声音带着藏不住的惬意，几杯下肚后他眼睛里的紫色更浓，在水晶灯光下透着逼人的神采，不以为然地说，“反正都回家了，顺便解决点别的事也很正常吧？”

“他不会不想回来了吧？”阿代尔斐尔终于放过那片百叶窗，身子滑落到柔软的沙发里，声音悲伤地做着令他心碎的假设，愁云萦绕在他的心里，正如那些白色的朦胧雾气升腾在城堡外的林间。

“怎么可能？”格里诺猛咽下嘴里甘香可口的液体，断然否认了阿代尔斐尔的想法，他吞得太急有几滴液体渗出了嘴边，被他随手抹去。在他看来，这座林中城堡美好得宛如天堂，只要脑子没毛病的人都不会舍得离开，“这里有吃有喝有住风景还美，比哪待着不更舒服？更何况这里各种食材应有尽有，足够他做一辈子的菜了。”更不用说这城堡里还住着位美少年，格里诺有些促狭地想，望向阿代尔斐尔的眼神别有深意。

“可如果他不想再为我们做饭了呢？”阿代尔斐尔替自己倒了杯果酒，抿了抿那微酸的液体，怀念起让勒努的特调品来，“他在这里的每一天都那么忙碌，时间久了会感到厌烦的吧？”

“我觉得你搞错了一件事，亲爱的阿代尔斐尔，”水晶杯细长透明的柄随着格里诺手指的动作晃了晃，里面的液体也荡漾出红色的涟漪，“与其说让勒努是在为我们做菜，倒不如说是我们在为这位美食艺术家提供他所需要的建议。”

“哎？是这样吗？”考虑到厨房每日出品的富余量，阿代尔斐尔觉得格里诺说的有几分道理。让勒努确实很享受烹饪，也很喜欢倾听他们的意见，每当他们争着吃完他做的菜肴，那位大厨的都会表现得十分开心。他的面容上虽然带着伤痕，笑起来却格外的好看。

“不然呢？”格里诺反问道，手肘撑在桌面上，缩短了自己与阿代尔斐尔之间的距离，用对他而言已是十分认真的语气说着，“这里什么都不缺，主人又慷慨大方，他爱玩什么你都不拦着，反正材料有的是，他还能有什么不满意？”说到这里，他的脸上又忽然露出笑容，“何况他的手艺确实不错，我们也算是得了好处，由他长住也是自然而然，谁也不会觉得亏，是不是？”

阿代尔斐尔觉得格里诺的话听起来有几分道理，但又觉得事情不是这么简单。

让勒努不是格里诺这样只要有乐子可享就能心安理得过下去的人。从他无意间闯入这座城堡的庭院，蹲在花园里的小道上轻闻路边生长的鼠尾草那刻起，阿代尔斐尔就感觉到他身上隐隐有着某种特殊的气质，就如同那些让他驻足的香草，美妙柔和散发着芬芳，却又顽强坚定固守着自己的领域。正是那被摇曳的草叶包围的身影，让阿代尔斐尔产生了将他留下的渴望，可又偏偏不知该如何开口。当初留下格里诺与波勒克兰时，他将邀请的话说得自然又轻松，其中某位还半开玩笑地赞叹他有着夜莺般的巧舌。可到了让勒努这里，任何的言语都显得笨拙幼稚，最后还是那两位房客携手上阵展示了不输于城堡主人的辞令技巧，才将那位烹饪大师留下做了这城堡的掌勺人。

格里诺晃了晃酒瓶，将最后的存量倒入空杯子。阿代尔斐尔无精打采的样子仿佛是朵即将枯萎的玫瑰，花瓣和叶片都散发着沉重而腐败的气息，那淡粉色的睫羽低垂得如同即将凋谢的合欢花，宝石般碧绿的眸子里也了无生气，格里诺担心自己再待下去也会被这种抑郁传染，站起身来表示告辞：“亲爱的阿代尔，我忽然想起点事要去找波勒克兰，我猜他在楼下，先失陪了。”

阿代尔斐尔抬起头来礼貌地冲格里诺笑了笑，眉梢眼角却蕴着深深的怅结。他本可以留下让勒努的，任何踏进这座城堡的来客都无法再自由地跨出那道院墙，没有主人的离开许可便只能在这里呆到世界末日。然而阿代尔斐尔却从来没有强行留下过任何人，不管是格里诺还是波勒克兰，他们都是自愿在这里生活的，他希望让勒努也能在围墙中感受到与他们相同的幸福，从而心甘情愿地留下来陪伴自己，所以他不会干涉他离去的自由，只希望他离去之后还会如约回来。

“我去找让勒努，”一个影子自房顶落下，站在窗台外面声音冷淡地说着，随即翻身进了屋子。波勒克兰看到阿代尔斐尔的眼中瞬间有光闪过，知道这位美丽的城堡主人心里多半正想着此事，边说边朝他走去，“我擅长追踪足迹，这点雾气难不住我”，然后他凑到那位美少年耳边，低声地说着，“但我有一个要求。”

“你说，”阿代尔斐尔蓦地站起来，声音急切地表示，“你要什么我都可以给你。”

“我什么都不要，”波勒克兰说话时望着楼下，仅剩的那只琥珀色的眼睛锐利得发亮，不知道在看着什么，“只希望我不在的时候格里诺能好好地呆在城堡的墙内。”

“就这个要求？”阿代尔斐尔有些疑惑地确认着，他本以为波勒克兰会向自己讨要些贵重的东西，比如他曾经把玩过的宝石首饰，或是他赞不绝口的珍藏美酒，就算他想要这城堡的塔楼自己也会同意，可他却提了个不过举手之劳的请求。

“我想这对你来说再容易不过。”波勒克兰收回视线，声音沉稳地强调地，“不管他说什么或做什么都不要放他走。”

“好，我答应你。”阿代尔斐尔表情严肃地点头，不再去猜这其中的缘由，美丽的眼睛里雾气淡去，多了些光亮的神采，他朝即将出发去探险的持枪者行了个礼，“路上还请多加小心”。

波勒克兰没有再说话，提着枪便朝楼下走去，经过门廊时看到格里诺半躺着靠在沙发上，翻起眼睛懒洋洋地看着自己，又朝方桌上摆满的珍馐美酒偏了偏头，抬手做了个邀请的姿势。

“我现在没空，要去找让勒努。”波勒克兰避开那只肌肉结实的胳膊缠住自己的企图，站在格里诺够不着的地方对他说，“在我回来前你哪也不要去。”

“我哪都不想去，”格里诺嗤笑出声，笑出满脸的风流得意，语调轻慢地说：“这里有享不完的欢乐与痛快，还有位可爱的美少年——”话锋一转，眼里多了些深意，“倒是你，就这么放心留下我俩吗？”

“离阿代尔斐尔远点。”波勒克兰语气冰冷得近乎威胁，水晶反射出的灯光里眼神犀利得刺心，盯着格里诺的目光像是恨不得把他钉在沙发上。

“我若是偏不呢？”格里诺动了动身子，如只大猫般趴上沙发的靠背，目光和声音里皆是挑衅地问着，“那你会怎么样？”

“我不会怎么样，”波勒克兰语气淡漠，眼神却深沉得令人发寒，“但你绝对会后悔的。”说着他便转身往外走去，临行到门廊前，又回头不放心地叮嘱着，“千万别碰阿代尔。”


	6. Chapter 6

“阿代尔斐尔。”

让勒努在昏睡中不停地念诵着这唯一的单词，随着他的发音由含混到清晰，眼睑的颤抖也越来越剧烈，他的梦境开始不稳，行走在其中的骑士开始挣扎着，额角与眉间渐渐蒙生出汗珠，这位骑士与幻觉间的作战看起来十分辛苦。

埃尔姆诺斯特坠崖时浑身被藤蔓纠缠，那些富有韧性的植物成为他落地时的缓冲，为他承受了大部分的撞击，这或许是他比让勒努更早清醒的原因。他的梦境平淡得可称之为无聊，他是悬崖上的洞窟里潜心避世的修道士，自梦境伊始便没有离开过那石室的周围，日复一日重复的都是诵经和冥想。

某日，那时还是梦里陌生人的盖里克与他在洞口的浆果林偶遇，简单的招呼与寒暄让他心里产生莫名的熟悉感，仿佛老朋友久别重逢般亲切热稔。可还没等他有功夫细想自己是否曾见过这位阳光青年，周围的灌木丛便开始疯狂生长，弯曲的还挂着果实的枝条爬上他的双脚。他只来得及将反应迟钝的盖里克推到远处，便被接续而来的盘节封锁住所有的行动，只从果叶的缝隙中看到盖里克所站的大地随着裂缝的出现缓缓下沉。

又过了几日，包裹自己的枝条剧烈摇晃将他从睡梦中唤醒，埃尔姆诺斯特睁开眼睛，发现一位相貌英俊的骑士正挥舞着手里的剑，试图将那些束缚着自己的盘枝逐一斩断。他的剑刃上闪着银光看上去锋利无比，砍在那些韧性与强度都十分惊人的藤蔓上却进展缓慢。

埃尔姆诺斯特向热心的骑士道谢，将自己为何会身处如此险境的前因大致说明。比起虽然无法行动却没有生命危险的自己，这位修士更担心前几日随大地沉到悬崖下的青年。他拜托那位骑士替自己到悬崖边看看下面的情况，以推测那位青年是否还有可能幸存。

善良的骑士答应了埃尔姆诺斯特的请求，将剑别在腰侧朝着悬崖走去。正在这时，地面上忽然出现个大坑，里面的细沙将骑士的半个身体吞没其中，被困的人越是挣扎越是深陷，情况十分凶险。或许是危机所致的急中生智，埃尔姆诺斯特忽然想起了自己的雷电魔法，尝试着自己劈开那些树枝脱困，好去解救那位被陷阱捕获的骑士。

接下来的事情便是奥默里克他们所知的那些，他和让勒努随着忽然崩坏的山崖坠落到下面，再醒来的时候，他发现自己躺在那位有着白金色头发的青年怀里，而他想起来他叫盖里克，他们已经熟识已久，而那位高贵的骑士名叫让勒努，他们也并非陌生人。所有围着自己站立的人的名字他都知道，他们是他最亲爱最可信任的战友。

“现在可确定的是，骑士团里有六个人在这里，从让勒努昏迷中不停重复的名字来看，阿代尔斐尔应该也在，那就是至少七个人。”奥默里克将所有的情况汇总，冷静地做着分析，“虽然不能确定，但我有种不太好的预感，说不定现在整个苍穹骑士团的人都被困在这迷雾梦境里，其中部分人甚至可能尚未察觉这是个梦。”

“而我们却至今不知制造这个梦境的背后操纵者是谁，连他可能属于的阵营都毫无头绪，”即使深陷某种阴谋算计中，努德内的声音仍是惯常的冷静，“严格来说也无法确定是‘他’还是‘她’。”

“我猜这个人多半对我们十分了解，”沙里贝尔那慵懒的语调中带着些漫不经心的所指，“他给奥默里克造了间都是书本的房屋，给努德内画了片繁星璀璨的夜空，送给埃尔姆诺斯特的是修行用的石室，给盖里克的是长满浆果的树林，”他有意地隐去自己那不堪回首的苦路，话尾一扬，“说不定等让勒努醒来，他会向咱们描述一座都是食材与香料的城堡呢。”

“确实有这样的城堡，”说话的声音属于刚睁开眼，翕合着眼睑努力适应光线的让勒努，他感到浑身酸痛，有些费力地坐起来，“但不是属于我的，阿代尔斐尔才是它的主人。”

刚从梦中苏醒的骑士大脑仍感到些昏胀，说话的声音轻微得时有断续，讲述着自己的梦中见闻。

他是偶然间路过阿代尔斐尔的城堡的，当那座白色的建筑在迷雾中突然出现在眼前时，他便冥冥中感到这便是自己林间探险的目的地。他在梦中见过这样的画面，被香草包围的白色石头墙壁，里面住着位可爱的仙人。他就是为了寻找这样的仙境才离家，像所有小说里的骑士那样开始自己的旅途。

然而比阿代尔斐尔更早出现在他面前的是格里诺与波勒克兰，他们嬉笑着走到正在花园中欣赏那些香草的自己面前，以各种动听又华丽的语言邀请自己到城堡里做客，却没有告诉自己那高墙有进无出。不过阿代尔斐尔看上去热情好客，又谦虚有礼，让勒努与他相见恨晚，与其余两人相处也算融洽，倒并不有特别想离开的理由。

且当他某日提出想要回家取几个配方时，阿代尔斐尔的脸上虽有着明显的不舍，但也没有最终阻拦，只叮嘱自己路上小心和早些回来，便很轻易地放自己走了。可当他来到自己家原本所在的那座山脚下时，却发现这里的地形变得陌生，怎么也找不到上山的路，最后竟然误打误撞在崖壁上找到能够攀上去的藤蔓，就这么发现了被困受苦的埃尔姆诺斯特。

“波勒克兰？”努德内重复着让勒努方才所提供的其中一位战友的名字，原本没有表情的面容因难以置信而有所松动。

“是的，波勒克兰，”让勒努点点头，他的声音比方才听上去稳实，顺着努德内的话补充着，“还有格里诺与阿代尔斐尔。”

奥默里克与自己校友交换了眼神，顺着对方的目光望过去，沉静安然的目光里多了几分惊讶，将那个名字又重复了一遍，“是波勒克兰。”

“嘿！还真是波勒克兰！”盖里克声音激动地朝着雾气中逐渐显现的人影挥手，大声地喊着对方的名字，“快到这边来啊，波勒克兰！刚刚还在说起你呢！”


	7. Chapter 7

波勒克兰的追踪能力确实了得，即使大雾弥漫将视野模糊得连路都难以看清，他还是轻而易举地凭借着沿途的植物上残留的香辛料气味捕捉到让勒努的行迹。

他知道那位骑士来到了山脚下，又顺着藤条爬上了山崖，经过某处灌木丛，然后气味消失在新断裂的崖壁前。惜命的枪骑士当然没有直接跳下，而是展现了佣兵时代锻炼出来的极佳生存能力，踩着断面突起的那些石块逐步攀登下来，有惊无险地站在山崖下，除了手掌上被划破的几道浅口，再没有别的伤。

“让我来猜猜，”波勒克兰将长枪背到身后，朝众人走来，“你们这群人现在是醒着，还是睡着？”

“我们醒着。”盖里克快速地抢答道。

“既然你这么问了，我猜你也是醒着的。”沙里贝尔说着跃下那丛被他当做临时沙发的藤蔓，顺手将自己袍服的褶皱抚平，脸上的灰尘不知何时被他清理得干干净净，神态恢复悠然自得的样子。

“我先前睡着，可现在也醒了。”让勒努试了试，发现自己可以站起身，那副随身的剑盾正立在身边，骑士一边将它们别在自己的盔甲上，一边问梦中曾跟自己在城堡中生活过的人，“你离开时阿代尔斐尔他们情况怎么样？”

“跟你离开时完全一样。”波勒克兰言简意赅地回答，认为没有必要告诉让勒努阿代尔斐尔因为他的迟迟未归伤心欲绝，以至于密林中的雾气都浓得快要将城堡淹没的事情，他只挑重要的信息说，“那两人暂时还不知道自己在梦里。”

“我们得赶紧去找他们。”关于那座城堡的回忆在让勒努心里散布着极为可怕的想法，那里的生活太过美好，幸福得根本不真实，随心所欲到令他后怕的程度。

“两个还在梦游的人和一座魔法城堡，这听起来可不像是什么会有好结局的童话。”沙里贝尔语气扬抑得像在说书，手里的咒杖不经意地轻点，几个金色的火球便出现在空气中，照亮前方的路。

“考虑到这个世界为了阻拦我们相认曾改天换地，沉醉美梦中的人或许比清醒者更安全。”奥默里克走在波勒克兰身边，清新治愈的魔法自他的幻杖里溢出，绕着那双被山岩划破的手施展治愈，“至少是暂时。”

奥默里克说的正是波勒克兰当初所想，他早就发现了那座城堡的古怪。理由很简单，它太过美好了，所以不可能是真实的。在波勒克兰的认知里，世界上没有不劳而获的好事，所有看上去唾手可得的东西都早晚会将自己的代价成倍索回。

他本想等到天亮就将自己的怀疑告诉两位同伴，让他没有最终打破他们梦境的是城堡内因他的清醒而生出的各种危险与陷阱。他认为在没有完全搞清楚状况前，将他们也卷入与自己相同的境地是不明智的。所以最后他什么也没有说，只小心地保持着警惕等待时机。

而那座城堡也仿佛有思想，感到自己的伪装暂时不会被揭穿，便也渐渐不再为难波勒克兰，像是把他当做共犯般重新友好相处，只时不时地自墙壁上伸出些枝丫提醒他贸然行动的后果。

如今波勒克兰身边有同伴陪伴，正是将那两位叫醒的时机。若是九位苍穹骑士还搞不定座破败城堡，那他们也活该在这片迷宫里被囚禁到死。

破败城堡。

这本是波勒克兰随心想出的形容，可当他与让勒努领着一行人重新回到那坐落在林间原野的城堡时，它所呈现出来的衰颓，确实可以用“破败”来形容。

原本纯白如月光的石墙黯淡成灰色，庭院里的香草与花朵凋敝枯黄，如未经清理的杂莠般凌乱。最让人感到不妙的是自城堡的墙根处伸出的黑色藤蔓，它们像蛇那样蜿蜒着爬上石壁，交织成巨大的可怖的网络，又如地狱里伸出的利爪，将城堡牢牢地控制在自己的手心里。

好在这些藤蔓并不比曾经束缚住埃尔姆诺斯特的那些更结实，也并不比森林里挡住他们去路的更耐烧。沙里贝尔扫了眼横贯在门口的枝条，随手便扇过去片烈焰，将那些黑色的有生命的绳索烧得精光，余下的那些也被让勒努挥剑砍断，露出那扇通往内部的门扉。

想到让勒努与波勒克兰共同提到过的有进无出的咒语，奥默里克建议大家先站在门口等候，让无论如何都希望能跟阿代尔斐尔共担风险的让勒努先行进去试探。待这位骑士重新自里面出来，穿过没有再鲜花盛开的院子，一直走到院墙外面都行动自如，他们才确定这座城堡的咒语已经不复存在，任何人都可以自由出入。

他们迅速地在城堡里搜寻两位同伴的下落，室内雾气弥漫充盈着所有的房间，头顶上的水晶灯犹在却早已熄灭，所有的家具都如先前那样美丽豪华，却仿佛过了一个世纪般，蒙着厚厚的灰烬挂着残破的蛛网。

阿代尔斐尔躺在他自己卧室的床上，白色半透明的薄纱自头顶垂挂下来，将他的睡颜遮挡得朦胧安详。格里诺拿着一个酒瓶站在床头，表情是他从未在人前表现过的手足无措，城堡的变化令他感到不安，却又找不到可以商量的人。

波勒克兰与让勒努的出现让他有种得救的感觉，却又从那独有的金色眼睛与其上拧紧的眉梢中解读到大事不妙。

“我可什么都没做啊，波勒克兰！”格里诺生怕自己的好友误会，连忙解释着，“他喝着喝着就自己醉倒在沙发上了。我只是怕他在窗边睡觉吹风着凉才把他搬上床，别的可什么都没干！”

只听他这么说，波勒克兰便知道格里诺绝对是还没有清醒，不然的话他应该明白谁才是最真正该解释的对象。

让勒努倒是没有对此场景做过多的想象，他斜坐在好友的床头，伸手抚上那因为高热而有些微红的前额，看着熟睡中的人脸颊上泛起的绯云，听着他微弱却规律的呼吸声，将阿代尔斐尔的手握在掌心里，久久地不愿放开。


	8. Chapter 8

“他晕倒时是什么情况？”努德内问，他进屋时便发现阿代尔斐尔体内的以太有些混乱，绝不是单纯醉酒所致的昏睡。

“我不在场，”格里诺晃了晃脑袋，伸手将头顶上的碎冰抹掉，奥默里克的魔法让他自梦中清醒了过来，却留下了些头疼脑涨的后遗症，“我在楼下听到上面传来摔倒的声音，便上去查看，我赶到时他就是这样了。”

“多久之前的事情？”发问的人换成了奥默里克，他隐约觉得阿代尔斐尔的情况跟沙里贝尔那时有些相似，可惜他发现沙里贝尔时意识尚未自梦中清醒，他作为白魔法师的那些能力也在沉睡，没有能够收集到更多的信息。

“就在你们来之前大约半个小时。”格里诺觉得自己的头从未这么疼过，不管是梦境还是幻境，都不是他现在这样的大脑状态有余力去思考的，他在心里暗暗抱怨着奥默里克看上去面慈心善，下起手来却非同一般地狠。与其让自己忍受这头痛欲裂的难受劲，他倒不如干脆炸晕自己来得痛快。

“这是他喝过的酒吗？”盖里克指着格里诺手里拿着的玻璃器问，想到自己吃多了浆果都能醉得不省人事，他认为阿代尔斐尔重蹈自己覆辙的可能性也不是没有。

“应该是吧？”格里诺有些不确定地回答，记忆因为头疼而有些难以检索，他在脑海中回溯着自己发现它的情况，“我在他晕倒的桌子前发现的，杯中也是这种酒。”

“这酒会不会有问题？”盖里克简单直接地说出自己的看法。

“不可能！”格里诺摇摇头，头部的动作让他觉得自己更晕了，“我之前喝了一瓶呢不也什么事都没有？”

“你确定是同样的酒？”沙里贝尔干站在边上觉得有些无聊，便从格里诺手里抢过瓶子拿在手里把玩，属于前异端审问官的那双锐利眼睛随即开始工作，灵巧的鼻子也没有闲着，将瓶子里的液体凑到近前仔细地闻着。

格里诺没有再出声，回答问题的是沉重的身躯跌倒在另一人怀里时铠甲撞击的清脆响声，方才只是看起来有些头疼的战士此时陷入与阿代尔斐尔同样的昏迷，他的深肤色让他的高热没有在皮肤上留下颜色，只有额头细密的汗珠因体温的升高不断渗透出来。

“这……真的不是喝酒喝的吗？”盖里克觉得这两人昏迷前都喝过那种可疑的酒，自己认为是酒的问题明明是正常推断，大家却不知为何不理会自己的想法。

“表面上看起来的确是这样，”奥默里克耐心地解释着，将自己的推测以尽量平稳的语气说出，“可就症状而言却绝非是血液中酒精过量导致的迷醉。他们身体里的以太存在不同程度的紊乱，这可不是在城堡里安安静静喝酒会发生的情况。”深蓝色的眼睛朝盖里克投去温和的目光，“我们发现你的时候也是昏迷不醒，但是你身体里的以太流动却稳定如常，所以我们断定你无大碍，只等你醒来便可。”

“那现在该怎么办？就这么干等着他们醒来吗？”盖里克从不是慢性子的人，他对同伴的关心更将他心里的急躁渲染得更加灼热，暗暗下着决心，等他知道这背后搞鬼的人是谁，非将他剁成肉酱不可。

“恐怕暂时只能如此。”奥默里克自阿代尔斐尔的床边站起身，语气里透着些无可奈何，又很快转变为令人心安的话语，“好在就目前的结论来看，这个世界里并不存在死亡，不管遭受何等重创导致昏迷，都会在一定时间后自然苏醒。我猜阿代尔斐尔与格里诺的情况也是如此，虽然无法确定原因，但至少结果可期。”

让勒努仍有些不担忧地望着阿代尔斐尔，那位骑士的睡颜看上去安详静谧，却令他的心不停紧抽，就连肺部呼吸进的空气都变得沉闷，胸腔里弥漫着难耐的窒息感。

与他处于相同境地的波勒克兰却看不出特别的愁苦，枪骑士在将格里诺交给埃尔姆诺斯特后，自隔壁的房间搬来一张床，并排安放在阿代尔斐尔那张旁边，这才替格里诺卸去全身的铠甲，将他抱到柔软的床垫上去。

“两人在一起方便照料。”做完这些后，波勒克兰才简短地解释道。

“看不出你还挺细心。”沙里贝尔将那瓶子在手里翻转了半天，没有发现任何疑点，就连里面残留的那层手指宽的液体，尝在嘴里都是完完全全葡萄酒的滋味。连他都发现不了的异常只能说明一个问题，那便是根本没有异常。

努德内在发现沙里贝尔试图品尝瓶子里的残酒时出声，却没来得及阻止恪尽职守的审问官施展他多年积累的本事，只好谨慎地提醒他注意：“虽然他们的症状不是醉酒导致的，但也不能排除是这酒诱发了某些别的因素，还是小心为上。”

“别忘了你先前曾经历过类似的昏迷，从那时起到现在你身体里的以太都没有完全恢复到平常，相比我过去在你身上感知到的以太流动，仍存在着某些微妙的不同。”奥默里克也同意努德内的看法，他干脆地走到沙里贝尔身边，将那绿色的酒瓶取回到手里，思考片刻后决定交给埃尔姆诺斯特保管。

“呵，奥默里克阁下什么时候开始关心起我的健康了？”沙里贝尔满脸掩饰不住的讽刺，却也并没有再将那只酒瓶抢过来，他已经里里外外查看得彻底，那破瓶子谁爱拿就拿着吧，他才懒得多费心呢。

“作为战友，我对所有人都是相同的关心。”奥默里克声音平静地回答，蓝如青金的眼睛里深沉又坦然，仿佛蕴着片宽阔无际包容万物的深海。

奥默里克的话说得底气十足。哪怕是面对人人都知道他瞧不上的沙里贝尔，这位圣职者也从未吝惜过自己的治愈能力，大部分时候其实是对方不屑于求助自己，才让这位黑魔法师看起来有意无意的被自己忽视着。

房间里的人安静无声，过去相处的经验告诉他们，当冰火两位法师开始斗嘴的时候，保持沉默是最佳的策略，反正大部分人都劝不了他们，更说不过他们。

而那唯一有可能在辩才上与他们分庭抗礼的人，又从来都对掺和别人的事毫无兴趣。

努德内此时正坐在窗前的写字台上专注地计算着什么，手腕灵巧地一转，便画出轮精确的正圆形，如表盘样被他标注了些序号，又被几条经过圆心的直线贯穿。他手里的蘸水笔尖在纸上疾驰如飞，这座城堡里自带提供的书写工具可比荆棘和树皮好用多了。


	9. Chapter 9

出乎大家意料的是，奥默里克与沙里贝尔此番的言辞往来并没有升温，前者适时地选择沉默不再理会后者话语里的讥诮，失去对手的黑魔法师也很快因感到无聊而放弃追击。

室内因他们的休战变得寂静，一时间只听得见呼吸声与纸笔摩擦的沙沙响。

努德内见他们都不说话，自写字台前站起来，向大家展示手里那张纸上所画的几何图案，平稳的声音中带着些严肃：“我想我已经大致推测出这个迷雾世界的形状，它应该是个圆形，至少是近似圆形。”

“这是以我们每个人的初始位置和相遇位置来推断的？”奥默里克只大致看了眼那张图，便立刻明白努德内的结论依据为何，他对这位学者精确的空间感与高超的推断能力并不感到吃惊，他知道这便是自己这位同窗所具有的素养。

“不错，”努德内轻轻点了下头，继续补充着自己的发现，“从目前大家所提供的信息来看，这个世界不但是圆形，大家的初始位置甚至还与圆桌位次相关，依照各自的序号顺时针轮盘状分布。”当他发现埃尔姆诺斯特与盖里克相遇后断裂的山崖正是自己跃下的那座时，心里便隐隐地产生这样的可能性，而接下来所有同伴的出现都在不断地印证这个猜想。

“这么说的话倒是，我那时不过是采浆果稍微多走了几步就遇见了埃尔姆诺斯特前辈。”盖里克歪着头说，思考的样子让他看起来反而有几分憨直。

“格里诺与我是几乎同时到达阿代尔斐尔的城堡的。”波勒克兰立在格里诺的床边说，他想起那日他们俩在城堡门口相遇的场景。

“从方向来看似乎确实如此。”半跪在床边守护着好友的让勒努抬起头来说，“记忆中那个‘家’的位置跟这种城堡虽然隔着遥远的距离，却是几乎正对，就如表盘上面对面的两个数字。”

沙里贝尔并不想回忆自己长途跋涉最后力竭晕倒落到奥默里克手里的经历，他盯着那张简易的示意图，略带怨恨地想自己当初怎么偏偏选了这个方向走。可尽管他心里咬牙切齿，声音却是如常的轻慢：“那依你们两位聪明人之见，接下来我们该怎么办呢？”

“如果推测没错的话，总长、副长和伊尼亚斯也在这个梦中，且尚不确定他们是否清醒。”努德内继续说着，“我们应该想办法找到他们，让他们来这里汇合。”

“先假定这个梦境里大家的起始位置是近似表盘数字分布，那么他们三个应该是从这里出发的。”奥默里克说话时指着图上圆形最上面的区域，修长的手指在上面虚化几圈，“虽然他们很可能早已不在原地，但以波勒克兰卿的能力，在此区域对他们的行动进行追踪应该不成问题。”

“不难。”波勒克兰回答，扫了一眼床上的格里诺，“现在我就可以出发。”

“我跟你一起。”盖里克说着便自身后取下战斧，朝着波勒克兰走去。想到泽菲兰此时仍在迷雾中不知面对着什么危险，这位对年轻的总长心怀崇敬的战士便感到胸腔里焦躁如焚，一刻也不愿意等待，恨不得立即冲进那该死的白雾，将总长与失踪的同伴们带回来。

“我一个人去就够了。”波勒克兰语气冷漠地拒绝道，他不认为盖里克的存在能为自己的行动增添任何效率。

盖里克悻悻地转过头来望着努德内，眼神里带着点求援的意思，寄希望于他能够帮自己说说话。

“两个人行动确实更稳妥。”努德内肯定了盖里克的想法，思忖片刻之后，却又将目光转向了另一位战士，“我建议埃尔姆诺斯特前辈与波勒克兰同行，雷电法术在必要情况下可以当做呼唤同伴的信号，很可能用得上。”

盖里克感到自己仿佛被出卖，神情受伤地看着自己的好友，却发现对方与自己的视线根本没有交汇，那位学者正专心地在地图上指点着。

“另外，不论制造幻境的人是谁，他的以太能量都不可能是无限的，这就意味着操纵者所能支撑的梦中世界存在边界。按照我的推测，这座城堡作为起始点之一，应该处于整个梦境世界较边缘的位置，这幻境的边界很可能就隐藏在城堡背后的迷雾中。”努德内的手指着城堡背后的位置，将那条虚线朝着圆环的边界延伸，在白纸的尽头点了点，“沙里贝尔卿的火焰可以照亮迷雾，不妨先去探探这梦境的边界何在。”

“行吧，明白了。”沙里贝尔慵雅地自窗边那张沙发上起身，施施然的动作看起来仿佛不是去执行任务，而是去赶赴一场盛大的宴会。他握着咒杖走到门口，看见盖里克望向自己的殷切眼神，白了他一眼有些不满地回头问，“我还要带上他吗？”

“带上我。”不知何时已站在门边等候的奥默里克回答，“迷雾中很可能暗藏陷阱，有个白魔法师跟着你同往比较安全。”察觉到对方冰冷眼神里满溢的不乐意，这位谦和的圣职者轻叹口气，“努德内要和盖里克留在这里照看昏迷的战友。”

“什么？我只能呆在这里吗？”还没等沙里贝尔开口，盖里克便率先表示出强烈的抗议，战友们都有各自执行的重要任务，为什么偏偏就自己得留在这破地方傻等。

“盖里克，你的任务十分重要，你必须寸步不离地保护好努德内和两位暂时无法战斗的伙伴。”奥默里克看出盖里克的哀怨，轻轻地笑了笑，低下头按上战士结实的肩膀，凑到他的耳边说，“如果你也离开的话，一旦遇到危险或是需要转移，努德内根本无法搬动他们，届时你是希望努德内扔下两位同伴自己逃跑，还是留下来大家同归于尽？”

“明白了。”盖里克终于了然地点头，他对总长的安危万分牵挂，可亲爱的战友对他而言也是重过生命的人，绝不能将他们置于任何危险的可能性中。

目送两位法师的身影消失在已被薄雾侵入的走廊里，盖里克随即退回到房间里去，伫立在重新开始计算着什么的努德内身边，伸手替他将几缕略挡视线的额发撩到耳后，换来对方抬头的相视。

两位熟睡的战友被盖里克纳入视野覆盖的范围内，他同时竖起耳朵留意着城堡里任何微小的声音，展现出平日里被他大大咧咧的性格所隐藏的作为战士而言堪称优秀的警戒素质。


	10. Chapter 10

阿代尔斐尔的梦中城堡坐落在密林中雾气稍淡的空地中央，仿佛是暴风中心安静的圆形地带，即使主人的沉睡让维持周围清爽的结界受到影响，这周围的雾气也较院墙外面淡薄许多。

奥默里克与沙里贝尔先绕着庭院最外侧有些倾塌的石墙绕了一圈，发现城堡背后的雾气比大门朝向的那边稍浓，与努德内先前所做的推断相符。如果这梦中世界真的有边际，创造它的人肯定不会将它暴露在轻易可见的地方，必然为它加上层层伪装以防困在这里的人找到突破点。

金色的火球在白色缭绕的雾气中闪烁着微光，沙里贝尔那双银色如月光般清冷的眸子在朦胧的视野中看起来炯然有神，奥默里克与他保持着一段距离紧跟其后，两人一路上十分默契地几乎没有说话，像两个亡魂般行走在看不见生命的视野里。

率先打破沉默的是沙里贝尔，奥默里克总时不时地落在身后，总要停下来等待的黑魔法师终于忍无可忍地问道：“你到底在磨蹭什么？”

“我在给路上做标记，”奥默里克回答，声音平和而耐心，并不在意沙里贝尔的态度，“用我的冰魔法凝结成指向标，这样他们就可以顺着冰晶找到我们走过的路，而不用再多费心思搜索踪迹。”

“是啊，谁知道这前面有什么在等着咱们呢？”沙里贝尔抱着手臂，望着凝结在藤蔓上发着莹蓝色光芒的寒冰，心思逐渐深沉起来，面容却还是如常的冷傲，看似毫不在意地说着，“这趟有来无回也说不定呢。”

“确实如此，”奥默里克没有否认对方话里隐约藏着的危险含义，步态从容地走到黑魔法师身边，火球为他白皙的肤色染上金光，蓝色的眼睛里盈着焰色，“所以我在凝结那些冰晶时特意注入了成倍的以太，这样哪怕是很久之后，哪怕是施法者已经不在了，以努德内他们的能力也能轻松寻找到我们最后的踪迹。”

沙里贝尔没有说话，抬手释放出更多的火球，这里的雾气浓得几乎快要看不清身后人的脸，原本密密麻麻的植物开始变得稀疏，脚下道路的通畅弥补了视野的局限，两人虽走得时有磕绊，也还算勉勉强强能保持平常的步速。

然后，从某个时刻开始，他们发现周围不再有植物生长，脚下踩着的松软土地感觉像是走在平坦的原野上，身边也再没有枝丫剐蹭他们的袍服，奥默里克只能将他的冰晶路标直接插在地面上。雾气浓到了即使站在它们面前也看不清脚下蓝光的程度，火球也只能勉强照亮面前人的脸。他们走得小心翼翼，最后奥默里克干脆抓出了沙里贝尔的手腕，以免他们在这白茫茫的视野中不慎走散。

感觉到温热的环带缠上自己的手腕，沙里贝尔表情夸张地抬起手臂晃了晃，看向那只手的主人平静无澜的面容，嘴角勾出戏谑的笑意。奥默里克回望他的目光柔淡却坚定，眼睛里的蓝色隔着弥散的雾气如晶石般明亮。

“你有没有听说过这样的事情，奥默里克卿，”沙里贝尔罕见地没有甩开奥默里克的手，而是冲他眨了眨眼睛，轻笑着像讲述游吟诗人的那些荒诞故事般说着，“有的人明明已经死了，却并不知道自己死了，又不能回到人间，所以只能在某个不死不活的地方晃荡，”银色的眼睛里闪过一丝光，淡色的嘴唇重新开启，“听起来就跟我们现在差不多啊。”

“我在书上看到过，灵魂脱离躯体后由于某种原因没有去往属于它的世界，又不为人世间所容，只能寄居在临时的空间中，直到耗光所有的以太才得以超脱。”奥默里克语调平常地回忆着自己曾看过的某份文献，其来源、年代和最初的提供者都不可考，仅作为将参考补充完全的材料存在，“故事里有许多细节与目前的以太学观点矛盾，又年代久远无法考察来源，所以大部分人只把它当做是故事。”

“万一它不仅仅是个故事呢？”沙里贝尔望着头顶与前方越来越多的火球，闲聊般地说着，“反正也从来没有死人回来过告诉我们死后是什么样的。”

“沙里贝尔卿，你的意思是我们现在都已经死了吗？”奥默里克转过头去，神情认真地望着走在身边的黑魔法师问。

“谁知道呢？”沙里贝尔漫不经心地说，语气是毫不在乎的，“我们无法杀死自己，或者正说明我们已经死了。”

“如果我们已经死了的话……”奥默里克垂首沉思了一会儿，很快否认了沙里贝尔的想法，“即使灵魂仍有残留，且对自己的死亡毫不自知，使用魔法所消耗的以太却不可能再自行恢复。而以事实来看，我们体内的以太恢复速度都十分正常。”说到这里，白魔法师的脸上露出轻松的微笑，“我认为我们都还活着。”

“这可真是个好消息。”沙里贝尔轻笑道，甩出新的火球以代替沿途流散的那些，却发现那些金色的光点在前方凝滞不动，并没有随着他的手势飘向雾气深处。

“看来就是这里了。”奥默里克止住沙里贝尔想要上前查看的意图，慢慢地挪着步子靠近那些火焰停驻的地方。每往前一步，他都觉得鼻腔里的呼吸变得凝重，肺部被沉闷的窒息感压迫着，步伐也越来越艰难，聪慧的圣职者立刻敏锐地察觉这些异常皆是因为空气密度增加的缘故。越是努力往里面伸手探知，越能感到空气的粘稠，行动对于他们而言就如同鱼在糖浆里游泳，变得困难重重。

“沙里贝尔卿，麻烦你将火球推到尽量远的地方，”奥默里克往后几步退身出来，缺氧的感觉让他的呼吸有些急促，面颊也微微红润，“我试试看能不能到最里面去。”

“如果我在这里倒下的话，奥默里克卿不会不管我的吧？”沙里贝尔随手召出几个火球，比先前的更大更亮，却只让它们环绕着自己。

“虽然我俩平日的相处不算愉快，但请放心，我无论如何都不会抛弃战友。”奥默里克尽力平顺着自己的呼吸，好让自己说话时的诚恳能够全然传到到对方耳里。

“这便是了，”沙里贝尔嘴角勾起更深的弧度，他慢慢地朝前走着，直到小火球悬停的地方才停下，转过头来对颦眉看着自己的奥默里克说，“你是个大善人，可我却不是。”停了停，声音里渗出些幽然意味，“如果你在里面出什么意外的话，我未必会像你对我那么好心。”

“难道说你会把我扔下不管？”奥默里克的脸上的笑容意味着他并不相信对方会这么做。沙里贝尔固然不是善良的类型，却毕竟是教皇陛下最信赖的几人之一，虽然这种信赖有着让人捉摸不透的原因，但至少可以肯定他绝不是会因私仇而置重要任务于失败风险中的人。

“也未必那么糟糕。”沙里贝尔笑得更加恣意，声音里夹杂着些难以辨明的情绪，半是认真半是开玩笑地看着奥默里克，“说不定我会帮你顺便火化下，免得你的遗骸继续在这里遭罪。”

奥默里克叹了口气，可没来得及等他再说什么，沙里贝尔便带着他那些忠实相伴的火球消失在了迷蒙的深雾中。

原地只留下白魔法师孤独静立的身影。他托着腮仔细地打量着既空旷无物又浓雾满散的四周，开始思考视野中的白茫那看似不尽不竭的源头究竟何在。


	11. Chapter 11

“这雾气是巨龙沉睡的鼻息，”泽菲兰眺望着视野中白茫茫在树木与藤蔓间缠绕的缭雾，神情严肃地对两位同伴说，声音清朗得如微风吹过树叶沙沙作响，“它的睡梦正是幻觉的源头，我们只有杀死它，打碎它的梦境，才能摆脱这座邪恶的迷宫，重新回到哈罗妮庇佑的伊修加德。”

“可这条巨龙到底躲在哪里睡觉呢？”伊尼亚斯疑惑地问，他方从梦中醒来不久，幻觉残留的记忆与真实的思维仍在纠缠，让他感到神志有些模糊，脑侧传来宿醉般的疼痛，这是恪守戒律的龙骑士过去极少体验的感觉。

“仍然未知。”说话的是韦尔吉纳，他看着伊尼亚斯皱眉揉着额角的样子，有些后悔自己方才对这位后辈出手太重，但当时情急容不得多想，身为副长他也是不得已为之。对方是同为龙骑士的伊尼亚斯，考虑到他对自己素来的敬仰，由自己这位副长出手比让泽菲兰亲自动手更合适。

“这梦境，姑且称之为梦境吧，”伊尼亚斯迟疑着说出了自己的不解，“我想不起它是怎么开始的。如果它是龙族的诡计，那我应该会记得自己曾经面对过这样的敌人，或是被它打败，或是被它俘虏，可我的大脑里却对这场战斗毫无印象，仿佛它并没有发生过。”

“我们的情况也是如此，”泽菲兰神情平静，淡绿色的眼里蕴着片风澜轻轻的浅湖，“在你醒来前，我与韦尔吉纳副长交换过信息，结果是毫无头绪。”

“龙族掌握着许多我们未曾了解的魔法，将我们困在这里的同时将我们的记忆削去也不是不可能。”韦尔吉纳作为骑士团年龄最大的前辈，又是经验丰富的龙骑士，参与对龙作战的时间比其余战友都长，他曾见过龙族在战场上所展示出的诸多能力，制造幻觉只是其中的一种。

“这样的话，这条龙也未免太了解我们了。”伊尼亚斯摇了摇头，将最后的幻象自脑海中驱离，圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬的微笑破碎成苍白的烟尘，传说中的龙骑士将清明彻底地交换给自己的追随者，重新回归到记忆中去。

龙知道自己的愿望，洞悉自己的憧憬，让自己崇拜的圣徒在梦中降临，引领自己走过他被记载的人生。梦中的世界与事件都太过真实，以至于熟悉圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬事迹的伊尼亚斯竟然没有发现任何破绽。

“事实上，它并不需要了解我们，”韦尔吉纳慈爱地看着脸色稍有好转的伊尼亚斯，用平常给与他指导时相同的声音说，“它只需要制造不真实的世界，并让人置身其中，我们的潜意识与渴望就会自动补完最重要的部分。”

“这样的话，”伊尼亚斯茶晶色的眼中露出快意的微光，说话的声音里带着些豪气，“它就不该将我们都放在同个梦境里。它低估了同伴的力量，单个人或许会陷入暂时迷惑，可战友们一旦相逢，便会成为相互指引的明灯。任它吐出再多的白雾也是枉然。”

“正是如此，”泽菲兰那张俊美细致的脸上显出温和赞许的表情，声音却是平常交代任务时那样的肃重。年轻的总骑士长看着自己的两位同伴说，“让我们相遇是它最大的失策，而它将会因此付出代价。”

“我猜那巨龙选此下策事出有因，”战斗的岁月与沉淀的经验让韦尔吉纳的声音听起来带着些沧桑，对于龙族他有着比两位年轻人更多的看法，“再是法力高强的龙族也很难同时维系复数的幻境，梦中世界的构造与编织会占用巨大的心智，让它最终成型更是会消耗很多的以太。”

“所以它只能把我们都置于相同的梦境，然后通过制造不同的幻觉来阻止我们清醒，阻止我们相认？”伊尼亚斯认为韦尔吉纳说得十分有道理，这位前辈总是很有道理的。

“恐怕正是如此。”韦尔吉纳点头表示肯定，说话的声音里夹杂着些许庆幸，“好在泽菲兰总长意识到情况，最先自梦境中恢复，又叫醒了刚好在附近的我，然后我们在四周搜寻，发现了林中游荡的你。”

“这梦境里还有其他同伴吗？”伊尼亚斯问，他在梦境中追随着传说中的龙骑士走了很远的路，沿途并没有看见同伴的身影，不过梦醒之后他发现自己其实只在很小的范围内移动，幻觉拉长了距离感，让他产生路途漫长的错觉。

“在发现你之前，我与总长已经搜寻过附近的树林，并没有看到人经过的痕迹。”韦尔吉纳摇摇头，“最好的情况是被困在这里的只有我们，而其余的战友全都身在梦外。清醒者突破梦境从来比当局者容易，只要察觉到我们的情况，他们便会想法设法援助我们脱困。”

“恐怕并不是只有我们三人在此，”泽菲兰忽然抬头望着远处，盯着那片逐渐靠近的灰色雷云，紫色的雷电如利剑自上劈下，看似普通的自然现象却带着过于规律的闪光间隔，“我认识的人中，能够操控这样的雷电的，只有埃尔姆诺斯特一人。”

“这么说，他也在梦境里。”伊尼亚斯说着握紧了长枪，自先前坐着休息的灌木上站起来，恢复往日的英姿勃发。

“我猜他正在想方设法寻找同伴。”韦尔吉纳与埃尔姆诺斯特并肩作战的时间最长，对这位雷电战士的行事风格十分了解，他知道那紫色的雷电是对方常用的信号，失散的同伴看到这电光便能判断他的方位。

“我们赶紧过去与他会合。”泽菲兰说罢便做了个出发的手势，边走边确认背后的大剑在卡扣里安放稳当，带着两位同伴朝着远方灰紫色的雷云闪光的地方前行。

埃尔姆诺斯特的出现让泽菲兰预感不详，淡金色的眉毛因心里沉重的思绪而变得紧绷。出现在梦境中的战友越多，意味着教皇陛下身边的防御越薄弱。自己身陷囹圄无法履行护卫职责让年轻的总骑士长感到羞愧。事到如今，他只能相信自己亲手选拔出来的战友，能够在他无奈缺席的情况下护住哈罗妮代行者的安危。


	12. Chapter 12

阿代尔斐尔醒来时，睁眼迎上的便是那对熟悉的异瞳带着殷切与盼望的神色，梦中城堡主人的挽留牵挂与现实并肩作战的记忆在脑海中争夺地盘，粉青色的眼睛茫然无措地望着让勒努脸上那道伤痕，目光反复地描绘那穿过半张脸的深色路径，半晌才低下头问：“我睡了多久？”

“大约一场下午茶的功夫吧？”让勒努微笑着回答，将阿代尔斐尔被自己紧握的那只手送到好友的膝盖上，轻轻地在手背上拍了拍，才最终松开。

“你们俩的下午茶时间也太久了吧？”盖里克边说边吐了吐舌头，作为神殿骑士征战的生活让他培养出极为惊人的用餐速度，对贵族的雅致生活并不热衷的战士而言下午茶餐盘上的点心不过是三口两口就可以解决的食物。笑过之后，白金色的睫毛眨了眨，对床上的人露出热情洋溢的笑容，“欢迎回来，亲爱的阿代尔。”

“我错过什么了吗？”阿代尔斐尔只记得自己在梦境中见到了让勒努、格里诺与波勒克兰，却不知道盖里克与努德内是何时来到这里的，他隐约觉得周围的环境与他记忆中的有些不同，梦里的乐园如今看起来阴森渗人，不复先前华丽精美的绮丽仙境。

“事情是这样的——”努德内自窗边转身，正欲大致说明情况，便看见旁边那张床上覆盖的被子轮廓动了动。

格里诺嘴里呢喃着含混不清的语句，渐渐自梦中辗转醒来，迷迷糊糊地紧了紧自己的被子，忽然猛地坐起身来，仿佛摆脱可怕梦魇的追击般惊惧，深深地吸了几口气之后，才将战友们望向自己的目光逐个扫视，很快恢复他平时那副得意轻狂的样子，翻身便跳下床，捡起放置在旁边的盔甲迅速穿戴起来。

努德内待这位性格急躁的战士将自己铿锵打点完毕，金属碰撞与皮革摩擦的声音终于消停，才开始将自己对这梦中世界所做的分析娓娓道来，同时也将战友们的任务一并告知刚醒来的两位同伴。

“你们俩虽已清醒，体力却仍较先前虚弱，以太也有些紊乱，就留在这里休息，等待其他伙伴回来汇合。”努德内简单地交代完情况，便开始制定接下来的计划。依他来看，搜寻同伴的任务不大可能出意外，探索边界的两位却很可能遇到未知情况，“盖里克与让勒努跟我去找奥默里克与沙里贝尔。”

就在三人穿行于林中越来越厚的雾气中时，奥默里克正梦见自己昔日在神学院的生活，宽大的黑色袖扣里萦绕着微风，图书馆里散发着木质与油墨的香气，宿舍里祛除湿气的熏香散发着檀木令人舒爽的味道，一切都是那么恬静安然。

重新回到学生时代的奥默里克沉浸在理想与希望所带来的美好感觉里，享受着被知识与智慧的海洋包裹的舒适，并没有察觉到扼在自己脖颈上的那只手正慢慢收紧。

沙里贝尔记得自己方才晕倒在迷雾的深层里，醒来时却发现自己动作轻盈，不知怎地回到了空气密度相对较薄的外围。倒是奥默里克不见踪影，思考片刻之后沙里贝尔试探着朝浓雾里伸出手，胡乱地摸索着拽到一只有些冰凉的手掌，然后奋力地将昏迷不醒的白魔法师从里面一点点拖了出来。

奥默里克的睫毛又浓又密，闭幕时在眼下投出一片深重的阴影，空气中漂浮的火光映照着他恬淡安详的面容，将自己柔软无害没有设防的面貌暴露在沙里贝尔那双冷刃般的眼前。

沙里贝尔面带微笑地将手覆上那看上去脆弱的颈项，他曾经无数次想象那个人的骨头在自己掌中碎裂的声音。随着手指间的力量逐渐增加，原本有些微弱的脉搏因为血管的阻塞隔着皮肤如鼓点般跳动，沙里贝尔觉得自己手中仿佛正握着只垂死的鸽子。

反正也死不了。

说不清是心存可惜还是自寻借口，沙里贝尔的手指最终松开，自颈窝慢慢滑到胸前，替熟睡的白魔法师将拖拽时扯开的前襟扣上。正当他思考自己还有没有力气将身材比自己高大的奥默里克搬回城堡时，听见身后隐约有脚步声自城堡的方向逐渐靠近，便干净利落地起身走到旁边，等待着来人。

“他怎么了？”努德内问着便在奥默里克身边半跪下来。

“倒在里面了，”沙里贝尔耸耸肩，抬起下巴指着说那片浓雾说，“里面走不通，是死路，空气稠得跟蜂蜜似的，进得深了连呼吸都困难。”

“我看看。”努德内说着便朝白雾里走去，但他并没有走几步，便从逐渐困难的步伐中推测出沙里贝尔话里所说的含义。

这雾气的背后很可能凝固着一堵空气墙，越是靠近它密度越大，最终结晶成为实体的监壁，需要呼吸的生物还没等触摸到坚壁的所在便会因空气密度过高而窒息昏迷，凡人想从这样的包围中突破几乎是不可能的。

“先回去再想别的办法。”努德内很快退身出来，望着已经被盖里克抱在怀里的奥默里克，最终视线却落在了沙里贝尔身上。

“我的脸很好看吗？”沙里贝尔语气傲慢地问道，他被那双冷如翠石的眸子看得有些心虚，指尖传来的寒意正是方才在奥默里克的皮肤上所感到的那种冰凉。难道说努德内发现了……

“很奇怪”，努德内收回目光，语气平淡地说着，“陷入昏迷的奥默里克以太流动十分平稳，反倒是清醒着的你体内存在某种不知缘由的混乱。”

“哦，是吗？”沙里贝尔不以为然地应着。自他在奥默里克那里醒来，这位梦里都在多管闲事的白魔法师便说过他以太不稳，可直到现在也没感觉有什么欠妥的地方，他照样能召唤出最明亮最灼热的火焰，被消耗掉的魔力也能自己恢复。所以他并不在意这种细节，随手凝固出照明的火焰，神情散漫地问着，“那又怎么样？”

“不知道，”努德内摇摇头，不确定自己的话对方到底能听进去几分，“建议你保持谨慎为上。”

几乎是同时，泽菲兰与四位战友抵达林中缠绕着藤蔓的城堡。他已从波勒克兰与埃尔姆诺斯特那里获知所有同伴都被困此梦境中，冰天宫的教皇陛下身边并无苍穹骑士防守。

事不宜迟，必须赶紧突破这座迷宫，返回伊修加德。


	13. Chapter 13

泽菲兰对于苍穹骑士团而言就如同一艘航船上最中心的龙骨，永远是最可靠最具凝聚力的支撑所在。围绕在他身边的这些伙伴之所以会接受他的邀请成为教皇陛下的近卫，虽然大部分原因是源自他们对哈罗妮的信仰与对伊修加德的忠诚，可也有些不可否认的缘由是与泽菲兰本人的品格有关，他昔日所有的“义心”美名让勇猛的战士与智慧的学者都愿意在这位指挥官的手下做事。

而今对于被困在梦境里遍寻出路不得的战友们而言，总骑士长所带来的情报意味着希望，他们终于知道潜伏在这座梦境背后的敌人是一条沉睡的巨龙，他们只需要打败它，破坏它的梦境，便可以自这里脱身。

“可是，这条龙到底藏在哪呢？”盖里克满脸问号地望着自己最亲爱的总长，声音里充满了疑惑。

“理论上来说，应该在梦境的外面。”奥默里克的声音自床幔间传来，他刚苏醒不久，仍有些虚弱，吐字却十分清晰。

“要是我们能到外面去的话，现在还发什么愁呢？”要出去就得打倒巨龙，可巨龙在外面，要打倒巨龙就得先出去，绕口令般的逻辑将盖里克的思维搅成一锅南瓜粥，不由得伸手抚了抚额头。

“它既然能将我们困在这里，就意味着它身上存在某种连通梦境与真实的媒介，或者说桥梁。只要找到这个关键部分，就能以此作为弱点来对它发动攻击，即使不能杀死它，只要能够造成足够大的伤害迫使它苏醒，梦境便会随着它睡眠的结束而消失。”奥默里克将床上垂下的帘幕掀开，慢慢地挪动身子坐到床边。他并未特别地研究过巨龙的梦，但他认为同类法术总有些共通的内核，即使是龙族也不得不遵守这颗星球的规律。

“那么，依照奥默里克卿的想法，我们现在的当务之急便是找到这头龙嵌入在梦境里的真实部分。”泽菲兰抬手示意奥默里克不用着急下床，这位白魔法师是他亲自从众多人选中拣拔出来的翘楚，他信任这位智者的判断。

“大家回想下有没有在梦境里见到什么可疑的东西？”如果说泽菲兰的声音是清风入松，那么韦尔吉纳说话时便是厚尘落地，自带种令人踏实的稳重感。

“我看这城堡就是最可疑的。”格里诺率先说话，他在梦境中所遭遇的一切倒霉事都发生在这城堡里。

波勒克兰在站立在泽梅尔家少爷的旁边，望了他眼没有说话，只轻轻摇摇头，表示没这么简单。

“绝对是那些可恶的藤蔓！”盖里克声音里带着万分的激动，说话时拳头在空气里挥舞着，仿佛他隔着空气就能将那些黑色的虬枝击碎，“它们缠起人来根本就是活的，简直就是蛇！”

埃尔姆诺斯特低头陷入沉思，曾经为他量身编织罗网的那些藤蔓生长的时机十分凑巧，确实看起来如同有意志在背后操控，但之后的沉寂状态又过于被动，瞬间的爆发之后便再无任何反应，不像是恒常存在的智慧生命或其部分肢体。

“也许这头龙就把它的那宝贝部分嵌在白雾中的空气墙里，等着我们去雾里寻针，然后全部窒息晕倒一了百了呢？”沙里贝尔的声音听上去平常无他，隐去了他没有言尽的想法——如果他是那头巨龙的话，绝对会这么做。

“这样的话，它藏起来的部分难道是鼻子吗？”离呼吸最近的地方雾气最浓，让勒努认为自己的猜测有道理可循。

“不，是眼睛。”努德内忽然自窗边转过身来，声音沉缓而笃定地说，他方才一直默然地望着天空，没有参与大家的讨论。“我们头顶上永不落下的太阳就是它的眼睛。”

“原来如此，”奥默里克感到自己找回了些力气，离开柔软的床沿，穿过房间来到窗台前，伸出自己的手掌在空气中做了几个随意的手势，“我之前就觉得奇怪，这梦境里影子的铺呈方向与太阳位置存在偏差，光线像是均匀分布在空间里的粒子，只因树木和房屋的遮挡才被分割成强弱不同的光源，因此生成的影子让太阳光影的缺失变得不明显，不特别去留意的话还真可能被它蒙混过去呢。”

“我倒是想起来了，在梦境最开始的时候，这城堡周围几乎没有什么雾气，可以很清楚地看到‘太阳’上黑色的影子，”阿代尔斐尔抿起嘴认真回忆着，粉金色的睫毛微微地抖动，“那黑影的轮廓很大很规则，周围还有色金色的射线，我盯着它看了好久也不觉得眼睛刺痛。”宝石般美丽的眼睛里有瞬间光彩掠过，“现在想来，这恰好说明它不是真正的太阳吧。”

“龙眼是龙族力量的所在，”奥默里克的声音有些不稳，只好将语速放慢，以免大家听不清，“将十二位苍穹骑士困在同个梦境中所需要的以太必然是庞大的，所以只有将能量最集中的眼睛作为媒介，才能维系这个世界不至于崩坏。”

“然而它或许能勉强支撑这个世界的存在，却无法再继续维持笼罩在每个人身上的幻觉。”努德内手指灵活地轻点，施展出温和的治愈魔法，萦绕在奥默里克身边，“所以我们才会逐渐地意识到这是梦境。”

“会不会有什么人或者什么东西在消耗它的能量？”提问的是伊尼亚斯，龙骑士的直觉告诉他，但凡曾参与过战争的龙族，就多半不会乖乖呆在巢穴中睡觉，龙啸的影响会让它们变得渴望战斗，尤其是邪龙尼德霍格的眷属们。

“倒不是不可能。”努德内淡然答道，没有否定这种可能性，但也不作缺乏线索的推测。

“不管是什么，可都帮了咱们大忙呢，”沙里贝尔的语调还是那样慵懒，说罢又锁着眉头确认着，“也就是说，我们只要击碎那颗红色的龙眼，就可以离开这里？”

“应该没错。”奥默里克简短地回答，说罢看了眼自己的同窗，接收到对方充满肯定的神情。

“可它也太高了，我们当中有人能跳那么高吗？”盖里克觉得不太可能，却又充满期待地看着三位龙骑士。

“就算是龙骑士也不可能抵达那样的高度。”说话的是韦尔吉纳副长，以他的经验来看这距离恐怕只有拥有龙眼之力的哈尔德拉斯可以复生一试。

“这里地势的最高处在哪？”泽菲兰问。既然平地上够不着，那就爬到高处去再做尝试。

“恐怕就是我曾经被困的那处悬崖。”埃尔姆诺斯特答道，骨节分明的手指在努德内先前所画的地图上指了指位置。

泽菲兰握着地图走到窗边，仔细地端详着上面标记的方位，又抬头确认‘太阳’所在的位置，紧绷的眉头渐渐地有所舒展。仿佛是哈罗妮女神在冥冥之中保佑着大家，目标在天空中嵌挂的位置竟然正好是悬崖所在的方向，这意味着只要他们再次登上那座悬崖，不管是横向距离还是纵向距离都会离它更近。

年轻的总骑士长不再犹豫，应机立断自窗边转身朝向室内，目光快速地自那些年轻、勇敢、坚韧、刚强的面容上扫过，用惯用的语调向战友们发布命令：“苍穹骑士全员立刻开始各自整备，一小时后集合出发。”

“得令。”众人齐声回应，干净利落如同交响曲里鼓钹骤鸣的定音。


	14. Chapter 14

“努德内卿，我有种隐隐约约的不详预感，”同伴们各自去准备，房间里只剩两位白魔法师。奥默里克忽然凑近正为自己治疗的努德内耳侧，声音轻微地说，“这个梦境或许未必这么简单。”

“不妨直言，奥默里克。”努德内抬眼望向自己在神学院的前辈，发现他那双蔚蓝清澈的眼里似有几分担忧。

“如果我们可以在幻境中做继续保有梦境体验，那又怎么判断醒来之后的自己是真的清醒，而不是跌落另一个梦境之中呢？”奥默里克在这个世界中曾数次进入梦中之梦，不管是最初在藏书小屋生活时的日常睡梦，还是先前在迷雾边界中的窒息昏迷，梦中场景都鲜活得令他怀疑梦境的造者完全有能力编织出一个与战友们相会共同屠龙的场景故事，好让他误以为自己已经醒来，从而安心地呆在这更深层的梦境中。

“按照你的想法，即使我们打破了眼前这层梦境，也很难确定届时我们回归的世界是不是真实的。”如洋葱般多层嵌套的梦境，努德内曾在书上读到过这样的事情，作为学者他很乐意自己能够机会体验这样的奇事，可作为肩负教皇陛下安危的苍穹骑士，他和战友们必须尽快回到伊修加德，重新承担起守卫冰天宫的责任来。

“只是我的个人猜测，并没有确凿的证据，”即使眉头锁着些隐忧，奥默里克的声音却是平和沉静的，他抬起深邃如海的眸子望向天空那轮虚假的红日，面容如平常在圣像前跪地祈祷时般的庄严肃穆，谦卑而虔诚地自言自语道，“希望哈罗妮女神感知我们的忠心，悦纳我们的请求，引领我们自这困境中脱身，好让我们能如过去那样以自由之身为伊修加德鞠躬尽瘁。”

如果情况真以最坏的可能性显现，身处连环梦境中的人所能做的也只能是不停地战斗，如切剥洋葱般不停地撕碎一层又一层的假象，直到发现自己再也醒不过来，那便是真的回到了现实——或者抵达最终极牢不可破的禁锢之境。

但无论最终结果如何，他们眼下都必须先击碎那颗龙眼，才能知道前方等待着自己的究竟是美丽悠远的伊修加德，还是更光怪陆离的梦境。

两位白魔法师并没有就此事再作更多讨论，却都心照不宣地将这种可能性埋藏胸中，没有再对他人透露只言片语，以免战友们因此产生无谓的担心。他们只在重新登上悬崖时短暂交换了眼神，深蓝色瞳仁里的坚定撞上松石绿色眸子里的安然，然后便听见伙伴们斗志昂扬，谁也不甘落后地向泽菲兰提交请战词。

“跳跃是龙骑士的长项，这只邪恶的龙眼就交给我来处理好了。”伊尼亚斯在登上崖顶的同时便迅速地掌握了地形，选了块最高的岩石站立，斜着延伸出去的钝面刚好面朝那颗红色球体。

泽菲兰点了点头，龙骑士表情决然地朝着那只企图将自己伪装成太阳的邪眼起跳，如离弦的箭般直插雾气组成的云霄。

就和两位白魔法师所推断的那样，这颗并不光亮的球体即使靠近也感觉不到任何热量，伊尼亚斯与它之间的距离短得可以看见阿代尔斐尔所说的那种金色线段。龙骑士握紧长枪，在抵达腾跃最高点时拼尽全力将那银色的尖刃用力朝它投掷，而后稳稳地落在地面上。因为紧张，他盔甲内的皮革衬里已被汗水浸湿。

那支曾痛饮无数龙族之血的长枪几分钟后自天空坠落，落在灌木丛中激起枝叶如风吹过般颤抖。天空中的红色圆球却依然完好无损，牢牢地镶嵌在灰白色的穹顶上，仿佛嘲笑般地俯视着企图毁灭它的龙骑士。

格里诺回头看了眼波勒克兰，淡紫色的眼睛里带着些不确定的询问。波勒克兰诚实地朝他摇了摇头，佣兵出身的他在成为苍穹骑士前并没有机会接受以龙骑士为标准的训练，跳跃能力自然比不过自龙骑士团选拔出来的伊尼亚斯。

或许是明白这其中缘由，韦尔吉纳握着长枪走过波勒克兰身边，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，随即露出这位谦慈的前辈很少在战友面前显现出的凛然表情，以伊尼亚斯初次尝试时的路径为参考，飞身朝着那攸关全团命运的球体奋力冲刺着。

他比伊尼亚斯经历过更多危险的战斗，知道该如何规划抛物线的弧度与焦点，以及怎么样将地面反馈的力量分配到最合理的位置。只可惜，这位经验丰富的龙骑士已过最年富力强的岁月，技巧没能替他不足体力上的缺损。他已经可以看到龙眼上那如墨漆黑的斑块，长枪却在抵达那里前耗尽全部动力，在空中摇晃着朝林间下落。

“好像不行。”盖里克站在悬崖边，他的斧压只能在地面生效，对天空的目标起不了任何作用。他仰着脸盯着天空，又回身看了看努德内，“你的流星可以自它上方落下砸碎它吗？”

“不行，”努德内的发帘随着他的摇头晃了晃，“它所在的位置是梦境空间的穹顶，流星顶多与它高度持平。”

“我来试试”，奥默里克话尾余音未尽，便有白色的冰晶自幻杖中飘逸而出，在空中凝结成尖锐的菱柱，静静地浮在空气里，随后如机工士枪口里的子弹般瞬时齐发，瞄准那虚假的太阳而去。

坚冰的硬度彰显着他出神入化的魔力运用，而精确的入射角度则是经过计算的结果。奥默里克尽力赋予冰凌最大的初速度，汗水自他紧绷的额角流下。状态满盛时的他或许能做到计划的事情，但他先前在迷雾里营救沙里贝尔时，因察觉对方体内以太稀薄得危险，善良的圣职者果断将自己的能量传输给战友试图维系均衡，那时所造成的损耗至今未完全恢复。

“逞强做办不到的事可有负阁下智者之名哟，奥默里克卿。”沙里贝尔不知何时走到了他身边，浅色的瞳仁如月般银得发亮。奥默里克未提前事，但没什么能瞒过前异端审问官锐利的眼睛。

灼热的火球将空气都炙烤得燎烈，它们比那伪饰的太阳具有更高的温度，也更明亮更刺眼，仿佛誓要将那忝居天顶的赝品取代，随着黑魔法师的动作，听从他的意志向着那轮虚假的红日聚集。

然而什么也没有发生，火球融化在那日轮被白雾缭绕得朦胧的金红色里，不知道是半途燃尽，还是撞上目标熄灭。

“真是奇怪得很。”沙里贝尔拧紧了眉，他明明将对火焰的控制保持到了最后，可那天空中的眼睛却完全不受影响。

正当黑魔法师抬起手打算再做尝试时，身后传来泽菲兰平稳沉朗的声音:

“我的战女神之枪或可以刺穿它。”


	15. Chapter 15

战女神之枪。这个名词让苍穹骑士们感到陌生和讶异。难道说背负大剑的总骑士长还掌握着不为人知的枪术？就连自神殿骑士时期便跟随泽菲兰至今的盖里克也没见过他使用这样的技能，战士满脸疑问地望着自己敬爱的总长，好奇他接下来会怎么做。

奥默里克在那音节落入耳里时有瞬间恍然的感觉，脑海中出现金色耀眼的光芒，笔直如流星的轨迹，却又印象模糊朦胧不清，只要尝试在回忆中搜寻，意识便如被搅动的水波般破碎摇曳，难以聚合成完整的信息。

努德内站在同窗校友的身边默不作声，如湖水般碧绿澄澈的眼睛里泛起某种未定的隐约预感，好像有什么重要的事情被记忆自动删除，如同藏书室里被没收的禁书，所有的文字都被焚毁，只在书架上留下它曾经占据的空荡间隙，让人忍不住去思考这里原本存放着什么。

难道说……两位智慧的白魔法师不约而同望向对方，深海的浪花与淡湖的波纹瞬间交汇，激荡出某种危险的想法。素来从容镇定的奥默里克那苍薄的嘴唇因惊惧而微微张开，极少表露情绪的努德内纤长的睫羽也因暗自产生的惶恐而轻微抖动着。

“糟糕。”“不好。”他们几乎同时出声，辨不清是谁说了哪句。

天空中的红色圆球中央出现黑色的狭缝，如杏仁般的形状，恰如两片眼睑覆盖着的瞳仁，正自睡梦中苏醒而缓缓拉开帘幕，金色的线条变得明亮起来，赤色的光芒逐渐耀眼，仿佛真的变成太阳。

泽菲兰站在原地不动，他的手里空空如也，并没有什么战女神之枪。他低头凝望自己的双手，他什么都没有做，巨龙是自己苏醒的。

随着龙眼的变化，梦中世界如被巨龙踏过的积木般碎裂成块。天空中出现巨大被撕裂的口子，黑紫色的苍茫宇宙失去它的伪装，逐渐露出真面目。努德内在虚幻的星空下发现端倪后随之而来的变故与这极为相似，他看到裂缝的背后暗雾缭绕穹色深邃无光，握着幻杖的手不由得紧了紧。

原本四处攀缘的藤蔓如死去的蛇般迅速萎缩，水分和营养自身体里抽干，只留下干瘪的外皮耷拉在地面上，逐渐失去实体，退化成地面上符文般的细末枝节。奥默里克发现这种纹案与自己的认知有着隐约共鸣，从中解读出毁灭与终绝的意义。

紧随其后的是脚下悬崖粉尘般的崩塌，如烧制拙劣的泥陶玩具被怪兽捏碎。山体以极快的速度开裂成裂石与土块迅速散落，然后被虚空吞没于无形，连同山下堆积的小丘与梦境世界中所有突起于地平的形状全部消失。

坠落时耳边安静得连风声都听不见，如同在真空的宇宙漂浮，或者最深的海底潜游，过程漫长得诡异，远超过山崖原本的高度，表里意识与周围的空气皆是凝滞状态。没有呼吸，也没有哀叹，宛如梦与梦之间的阈限地带。

但他们最终还是醒了。魔大陆的地面冰冷得足以击碎所有的幻想与梦境，伴随疼痛而来的是久违的清明感觉，复数的记忆在头脑中交汇迅速编织成有意义的信息，骑士们跨越在死生之界，他们欣慰地确认自己刚从那龙眼所致的迷梦中醒来，也瞬间明白自己即将前往另一场永不醒来的睡眠。

“奥默里克卿说得还真没错，”沙里贝尔盯着由自己的袍角往上蔓延的火星般飘散的以太丝体，语调中的嘲讽与戏谑比任何时候都浓，“那个梦境中的我们确实活得好好的，”胸腔变得不完整，靠以太维系的声音逐渐轻微，“反而是醒来之后……”

被提到名字的人没有回应他的临终遗言，比死亡更让奥默里克感到寒冷的，他的肉身在灵魂被置于睡梦中时所做的事情，使他错过身边几乎所有的嘈杂的声响。提线布偶般任凭摆布地执行任务，视如生命的自由意志被囚禁在自身之中，冰魔法师的脸上绽放出柔和的笑，他对自己的即将消亡并不感到可惜。

在以太学家看来，生命回归能量的洪流是自然规律，是早晚都会迎来的结局，努德内就其具体的过程产生过无数的猜想，甚至希望自己能够在临终时保有思维，好仔细地体味生命化作涓涓细流归向永恒长河的滋味。如今他正观察着自己的身体如何化作万千流星，终身好奇的学者所愿于此得偿。

“这可跟事先说好的不一样啊喂！”巨斧自弥散成光点的手掌中脱落，盖里克望了望横躺在脚边的安妮，又抬头去寻找自己的伙伴。他们都将与他去往相同的地方，战士知道自己并不孤独，但如果可以选择的话，他希望这条永无回头的路上只有自己独行，最棒最好的伙伴们应该长命百岁才对。

阿代尔斐尔与让勒努在下坠的刹那十指紧扣，再次睁开眼睛时他们中间却隔着距离，烟尘自他们盔甲的缝隙里渗透出来，颜色比萦绕梦中城堡的浓雾更加深沉。他们将成为骑士那日在哈罗妮雕像前所立下的誓言贯彻到了最后，漆黑的面具遮挡住他们相视的目光，两人却都明白对方此时定是笑着的。

泽梅尔家的战争狂这辈子从未怕过任何事情，别说是龙族和异端者这些以血滋养他那柄十字形战斧的家伙，就连他泽梅尔家族的伯爵老头都拿他没办法。即使他高大的身躯因战斗力竭不支而倒向地面，华丽贵气的紫色眼睛在最终暗淡前都不曾失去轻纵骄狂的傲气。

波勒克兰的长枪让他比曾经的雇主和如今的伙伴稍微多站了会，作为佣兵他从来都十分惜命，也并不觉得以苍穹骑士的名誉死去有何骄傲可言，但当种种过往如雪片般在眼前翻飞，想到曾经如蝼蚁般被无情命运三番五次捉弄的自己，竟然最后侥幸地活了这么多年，还经历了如此波澜壮阔的人生，虽然还有许多乐子没有寻够，此生倒也可算勉勉强强。

曾是修道士的埃尔姆诺斯特早就立志要奉献此生。自他开始接受斧术训练那日开始，他便明白与战斗相伴如影随形的终末是什么，他作为战士保卫伊修加德的决心与他作为修道士维护正教的信念同样强烈。他相信冰天之上那座白色熠熠生辉的宫殿将是他与同伴们再度欢聚的圣堂。

作为龙骑士伊尼亚斯早就做好牺牲的觉悟，他追随圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬的足迹成为伊修加德阵亡率最高的兵种，曾无数次与死神擦肩而过。如今他即将迎来与那位圣徒相同的终局，虔诚勇敢的骑士那双茶晶色的眼中映出神殿骑士团门口那座石像曾经完整的轮廓。

在两任总骑士长麾下担任副手的韦尔吉纳发出无声的叹息，年轻生命的逝去总是让这位饱经战火洗礼的前辈为之扼腕，正在逐渐零落成灰的心脏传来最后的刺痛，他消失前望着泽菲兰所在的方向，手握大剑的总长是视野中最后仅剩的身影。


	16. Chapter 16

我们只要杀死那头巨龙，刺穿它的眼睛，便能离开这梦境。

黑色的灰烬如壁炉里燃烧殆尽的木炭碎屑，在圆桌领域的符文曾如藤蔓般蜿蜒的范围里蹁跹作蝶，他的战友们如今已到哈罗妮身边去，这些残存纷飞的墨色雪花不再存有他们的灵魂。

战女神之枪投射过后的余感在手心里留着某种类似生命的错觉，他将包覆在盔甲中实际根本看不见的手抬到眼前检视，梦中发现自己竟然无法凝聚长枪时他也是这样做的。

骑士团的兄弟们大半由他亲手招收，他们心怀着卫国理想跟随他，对他报以极大的信赖，相信他的情报与判断，毫不迟疑地执行他的命令，就连在梦里都是如此团结友爱，恪尽职守。

可他却将信任他的战友们尽数拉进了无底的深渊，让那些年轻而闪光的生命如深秋的萤火熄灭在苍茫的远方。

也许是悲伤的情绪将他席卷，泽菲兰在缥缈的空间里无言站立。他的战友们把他当做自那奇异的梦境中初个醒来的人，却未曾想到其实自己至始至终都没有清醒过，苍穹骑士团的总骑士长沉睡到了最后，即使是现在也觉得回忆的碎片杂糅恍然如梦。

且不仅是如此，泽菲兰心里泛起无可名状的感觉，他不光是那场迷梦的受困者，也是那浓雾迷宫的制造者。

他就是那头沉睡的巨龙，是他的梦境囚禁了大家。

只是被精炼时下意识的愿望，献上自己与战友灵魂时闪过的短暂念头，就那样瞬间的想象——如果战友们从此不再自由的意志能有美梦般的去处，那么他们今后所遭遇的痛苦是否可以因此得到减缓？

这便是梦境之因，迷雾之始，身为总骑士长的他与龙眼合作完成的共谋。

“碎心”落地，倏然倒地的苍穹骑士化作黑色的烟云。

直到此时，泽菲兰才终于确信那场由自己亲手编织的幻梦已经不复存在。

他终于醒来了。

—FIN—


End file.
